The Savior
by YOUR M0THER
Summary: The Red death reigns supreme over all dragons. A group of brave and talented warriors rise up against the red death to save the dragons, but they fight a losing battle and they need a savior. A prophecy is discovered and the savior is born. He and a group of his friends go on a quest, avoiding the viking tribes.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I *sob* do **NOT** own How to train your dragon. any and all similarities between these characters and the real world is purely coincidental.

**A/N: please bear with me, this is the first story I have ever written**

**START**

Three robed figures climbed to the top of the outcropping high above the ocean, when they got there, the first figure pulled back his hood to display his heavily bearded face, his long, white beard flapped behind him in the strong wind.

"He has come, our savior has arrived." He said.

"are you sure" said the second.

"yes Egill, I am sure."

"how could you possibly know?" asked the third cloaked man

"have you not noticed Dufthak? The egg is hatching. The egg of the last night fury."

"if the savior has come, we must send the creed to find and bring the child."

"Aiy, we must send the creed. I can feel the power the child is giving off."

"Is this the proper course Melkof?"

"No, it is not Duftak. But, sadly, it is the only course that can be taken if the prophecy is to become a reality."

"very well I will inform the creed."

"thank you Egill."

With that, Egill put his hood up and began to descend from the outcropping, leaving the other two staring up into the sky, wondering if their action would bring good or bad to the creed. The creed was all that mattered, it filled their minds and souls. The first words a member of the creed would learn was: Protect the creed at all costs. Protect the creed, was that what they were doing, or had they inadvertently brought about its destruction by the red death, the sole enemy and purpose of the creed. The creed was made to fight the red death, to free all dragons from her hypnotic control. The elders watched as the fiery bodies of dragons filled the night sky. The dragons wheeled and dived, spun and twirled, as they enjoyed the freedom they always had as the leaders prepared for the mission ahead. Then, as one, they turned and blasted to the south. Within seconds, all the dragons had disappeared. Their destination: The Archipelago where the powerful aura of the savior radiated outward.

The two figures turned, and headed back down the steps to the mother cave, neither noticing a large, dark shape hanging over the sea, looking for the powerful aura that it felt in its bones and marrow. This being, this mountain of a dragon was the red death. It knew that if the dragons and riders of the creed discovered the child and trained it among them, the child would eventually be the one to kill IT, the red death! But the child was only an infant now, defenseless against it. If he could get to the child first, he could burn it, slash it tear it, until it was nothing more than a pool of charred remains and blood at its feet. The red death turned and sped to the archipelago following the aura of the savior to a small secluded island in the middle of nowhere.

Far away on the isle of Berk, a newborn Babe lay in a cradle, he was small, abnormally so, and was peaceful as he lay in the cradle. His mother and father looked over him fondly, and talked about a name for their son, the heir to the hooligan tribe.

"what will we name him?" asked Valhalla, the child's mother. Her husband, Stoick, chief of the Hooligans answered,

"he is small, a runt. By Viking tradition all runts are named Hiccup, be they sheep, dog, boar, ox or man. So too will our son. This boy will be named Hiccup Horrendus Haddock the third"

"very well. Hiccup, you will grow up to be a strong warrior with the power to kill all threats to your tribe, your friends and your family. Your story will be told in the ring of dragons before tournaments, sung from the rooftops, and read by many generations to come." She had no idea how true these words were. Every oone would be true, but in a wasy that Valhalla could have never expected.

Suddenly, the door was flung open, and their stood a tall Viking with a bucket on his head. "DRAGON ATTACK!" he shouted, "ive ne'er seen so many dragons in ma' life. And there ar' men too. Their quick as a Terror, strong as a Gronckle, and dangerous as a Nightmare!"

"Bucket! How can this be, Vikings do not fight beside dragons, they fight against them!"

"They are no Vikings like ive e'er seen Stoick. They wear long cloaks with hoods, so you cant see their face until their swords in yer gut. And what swords, they shimme' in the moonlight like fire. They seem to be made from dragon scales. They rip through armor as if it was paper!"

"Valhalla, grab your sword, we must protect Hiccup from these abominations." As one, the three Vikings ran through the battle to a viking with one arm that ended with a broadsword, and a hammer clutched in his other hand, he was running after the dragons on his one good leg.

"Gobber! Wha' are ya doin' here? Yer' supposed ta' be at the forge!"

"There's too many of 'em Stoick! They need me out here! These men are too strong! We got one of them with a sword through the heard, an' a dragon above dropped lak' a stone, a sword wound in the same place as the strange hooded guy."

"well, keep fightin' this our home we will protect it!"

"CHARGE!"

Through the commotion, no one noticed a single hooded figure slipping through the shadows and poking into all the houses in the village, finally it came to the chief's hut. The figure paused by the crib, scooped the newborn into his arms, and from there into a special baby carrier onto his dragon's back. He gave the signal, and with that, the creed pulled out.

* * *

After what seemed like hours of fighting, the strange cloaked warriors jumped back on their dragons and began flying away.

"Dat's right ya' betta' run ya' lily-livered maggots! Run back ta' whatever unholy pit ya' came from!"

"we did it Gobber! We fought them off!"

"Aiy, but at what cost?"

They turned and looked at the wreckage of the battle. Over fifty bodies were strewn over the village, probably more in the woods, where some fighting took place. Only five of these bodies seemed to wear the cloaks and light armor of their enemies. Suddenly, a shriek pierced the night air.

"VALHALLA!" Stoick shouted as he ran to his cottage.

"What's wrong?" said Stoick as he entered, before he saw the empty crib with Valhalla standing over it sobbing.

"No…No…NO! This cannot happen not now!" he shouted before running out of his hut as if he could run away from the truth.

"wha's wrong Stoick?" asked Gobber

"Those bastards took my son."

**END**

**A/N: hey guys, please don't be hating this is my very first story, and i was dared and given five bucks to put this up. I will be taking OC requests, actually scratch that, I NEED OC requests. also I will, from time to time be asking you, the readers (or lack thereof) for story ideas. now I have major insecurity issues and i am of course insecure about writing this on a majorly visited site for all to see, but anyway, Please R&R so that I know you are out there. I will need a Beta reader so please someone PM me or write it as a review. Please no flames and thank you so much for reading this beginner's story. Please no flames for I will just break down and cry.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Though I wish it were otherwise, do not own How to Train Your Dragon.

**Start**

14 years later

Hiccup woke with a start. He jumped out of bed and looked around the cave that had lived in since the day he had been born. He had never understood how he had got here. He would always wonder; _"Did I just appear one day? How did I get to this cave on that night?" _It didn't matter right now, though, because today was the biggest day of his life and nothing would ruin it.

"Mornin' Bud!" he said to Toothless, his best friend, his partner, his dragon, his brother.

Toothless completely ignored him, rolling over in his nest to get away from the voice that threatened to deter his slumber.

"You have to wake up sometime, today is the big day." Hiccup said, laughing.

Toothless had been by his side for as long as he could remember. The Nightfury was by his side every day, through every experience, Hiccup knew that his silent, dark dragon would never desert him.

Hiccup looked at the sky and saw that the sun was almost a hands-breadth above the horizon. Hiccup cursed and hurried to get dressed in the black cloak of his House. He then ran out to the common room to wait for his brothers.

Nash came in five minutes later on the back of Killer, his Boneknapper dragon. Nash slipped off and came over to Hiccup.

"Hi Nash, so today is the day." Hiccup called out.

"Hello Hiccup, and yes, it is." Nash responded, "Where is Toothless? It is not like him to leave your side for more than a couple of seconds."

"Oh, He's still sle- no, wait there he is." Hiccup cut himself off as Toothless strolled in.

"Hello Toothless how was your night?" Nash asked, not expecting an understandable answer.

Toothless snorted a response. Then went over to the food tray with Killer to see what was on the breakfast menu.

"Where are Cedric, Cameron, Cory, Chris and Coco?"

"The five C's are preparing for the initiation ceremony."

The five C's made up the rest of the House that Nash and Hiccup belonged to. Cedric, Cameron, Cory and Chris were quadruplets with a Snaptrapper dragon named Coco. The House of The Midnight Dragon was special because it was the only house with soon-to-be-six people, where all the other houses had five.

"When will the Ceremony begin?" asked Hiccup.

"When the Order is ready."

The order was the leading house of the creed, it consisted of the three elders; Egill, Dufthak, and Melkof.

"Today we finally become members of the creed, and the House of The Midnight Dragon finally becomes complete."

"So what do we do while we wait?" asked Hiccup

"Well, Killer and Toothless haven't had their usual morning flight; we could go flying."

Toothless and Killer perked up at this, they looked expectantly at Hiccup, awaiting his answer.

"Alright, let's go flying."

Hiccup strapped on Toothless' saddle and Nash did the same for Killer. Then, they hopped on their respective dragons and shot out of the House of the Midnight Dragon. They flew over the ocean, passing by the small islands that were home to the different Houses, until finally they came into the Rock-filled section of the ocean that signaled the area surrounding Home cave. They flew over it and were greeted by the flying members of the different houses. They saw the blood-red coloration of the House of a Million Sorrows, The Pink cloaks of the House of The Last Princess (the only house that had absolutely NO warriors in it), the orange cloaks of the House of the Sun-Carrier, and even the blue cloaks of the House of Sea Dragons. Each cloak had a unique depiction of that member's special talent. A brother of the House of a Million Sorrows flew past, and on his cloak was depicted a dragon with a youngling on its back, breathing fire at a group of Vikings, clustered above the belt of the cloak, this signified that the Creed Member would protect its family and House at all costs.

The Home cave was on a large Island with a towering mountain in the center, so high that its snow-capped peak was impossible to reach unless you were on the back of a dragon, and even then it was tough going. The Island was covered in dragons, some feral and some bonded. There were Nurseries for the eggs and hatchlings, but hatchings were rare among bonded eggs, for the eggs hatched at the same moment as their destined partners were born, and the hatchling would immediately be drawn towards its partner and would stop at nothing to reach their side. The entrance to the Home Cave was well hidden, and impossible to find unless you knew the way. Two riders wearing the green cloaks native to the House of The Forbidden Land suddenly flew to intercept Nash and Hiccup.

"You two can't enter this airspace until the time comes for your induction. You may want to report to the forge and to the tailor's to size yourselves for your new cloak and for your weapons."

"Very well, thank you." Nash responded.

Hiccup and Nash turned, and headed for the island where the crafts people set up their shops. The crafts people were not officially part of the creed and none of them wore the normal robes nor rode dragons. They were given their own island, homes, and protection from wild dragons. The isle of the craftsmen as it was called was due east of the Home Cave. Toothless and Killer dove downwards as the isle of the craftsmen came into view.

Hiccup and Nash went into the tailors first. The Tailor took measurements for their membership cloaks as well as new saddles for Toothless and Killer. After they had been properly measured and the tailor knew the dimensions for their cloaks, they left the tailor's and went to the forge.

"Wha' kinda weapon do ya' want?" asked the smith.

"I'll take a fling. Is that OK?" asked Nash

"Very well, I will need bones and scales from yer dragon, to melt down and mold into yer weapon. Wha' about you? What kinda weapon will you be takin'?" The Smith asked Hiccup.

"I'll take twin swords, if it's at all possible." Responded Hiccup.

"a'right. But I'll be needin' sum of yer dragon's scales and maybe teeth if ya' can spare 'em."

"Of course."

After Hiccup and Nash had given the smith what he needed, they climbed on Toothless and Killer, and together, they flew off to their island to wait for the ceremony. When they landed, they began to make lunch for themselves. Hiccup made himself and Nash some roasted pork, while Nash went hunting with the dragons, when they returned, they sat down and ate lunch together. As they rose from the meal, Cory, Cameron, Chris and Cedric entered. The quartet bowed as one and said:

"The Creed awaits you."

**END**

**A/N: Thank you so much for your support, and yes, Johnnylee619, there is some assassin's creed influence to the story. I just watched several assassins' creed videos and this just popped into my head. I had also just read Dragon's Creed the fanfic by someone I can't remember. I will take your idea into consideration dragongirl2011, but no spoilers! And at last, my sister can no longer make fun of me because "[my] writing sucks and [I] should go die in a hole instead of living with the shame of being such a horrible author." This chapter came out relatively quickly, but I am still in school and final exams are coming up, so don't expect quick updates all the time, though I will try my hardest to get one or two updates a week. Do you think I should bump up the rating and get more graphic in my gore-y details? Anyway, thank you to dragongirl2011, Blltiger, Johnnylee619, and Drago829! But, I need OC's please, I don't care if they are crap; I just need more members of the creed. OC's should include:**

**Personality, Appearance, Dragon, weapon of choice, house, and cloak pattern/talent **

**If you do not like any of the houses listed in the story, make one up and give me a cloak color. For the cloak pattern/talent I need either one or both.**

**Speaking of which, I need ideas for Hiccup's special talent**

**Wow, I rambled. But thanks again to all of you and please R&R. NO FLAMES!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: alright, this is getting kind of old, we all know that I don't own HTTYD, and why on Earth would I be writing this fanfic if I did, I mean really, I would have just had this be the actual plot line! But I digress, and no, I do NOT own HTTYD, though I wish I did.

**A/N: My heart goes out to all those who were affected by the twister in Oklahoma.**

**START**

Hiccup and Nash flew towards the Home Cave, escorted by the five C's. They landed in a clearing that was cleared for just such a purpose. As they landed, fifty dragons raised their tails to form a tunnel for Hiccup, Toothless, Nash, and Killer to walk through. Killer was taller than most of the dragons though, and had to duck his head as they walked to the mouth of the ceremonial cave, were the initiations always took place. Trumpeters announced their progress from an outcropping above the cave. Hiccup and Nash were stunned. They had never been within the ceremonial cave before; it was off limits to all unless a ceremony was taking place. The ceremonial cave was huge; one hundred thousand dragons could fit within it with plenty of space, two hundred if they squished themselves. Tiered outcroppings lined the walls, too perfectly spaced to be natural. All the different types of dragons were represented here, the resulting explosion of color looked as if a rainbow had been horribly hacked to pieces by a sloppy butcher with a chainsaw. (Not that chainsaws had been invented yet.) The four soon-to-be members of the creed walked forward until they came upon a flight of stairs leading to a raised dais where The Order stood waiting, dressed in the pure white cloak of their house, each with a depiction of a dragon in varying moods, thus depicting their personality and role in The Order. As the four climbed the stairs, the trumpets, the whispers, the talking; all ceased. The chamber became absolutely silent, so silent that if a piece of papyrus were to fall to the floor, the resulting whisper of sound would be heard as if a thousand dragons roaring with hurt and rage at the world around them had suddenly been flung into the center of the room. As the small group reached the top of the stairs, they stopped before Egill, lead member of The Order. Egill pulled his hood down, letting his unkempt and unruly white beard fall to the ground below.

"We have here gathered, for the induction of four brothers of the House of The Midnight Dragon. These four, Hiccup, Toothless, Nash, and Killer, have proven themselves time and time again, and so, finally, they will become full members of the Creed!"

The Crowd cheered, applauding and roaring until Egill raised his hand for silence.

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, will you promise to strengthen your bond with Toothless until you think and act as one entity?"

"I shall." Hiccup responded.

"Will you protect Toothless, and all other dragons, be they bonded or wild, even if it costs you your life?"

"I shall."

"Will you uphold every rule and guidance of the Creed, and never turn your back on your brothers or members of other Houses?"

"I shall."

"Brother Dufthak, do you find him worthy?"

Dufthak nodded his assent.

"Brother Melkof, do you find him worthy?"

Melkof also nodded, bobbing his head in an almost bird-like gesture.

"Very well." Egill said, "I present to you this cloak, wear it with pride, it depicts a man in a hooded cloak bowing before a dragon, portraying your amazing ability to talk to them. I also give you these swords, they are made from dragon's scales, which means they are completely impervious to fire and will never need to be sharpened, nor will they rust. May you strike fear in the hearts of men, may your prey never spot you, and may you strike down your enemies with impunity." he then turned to face Nash.

"Nash Nordsbreath IV, will you promise to strengthen your bond with Killer until you think and act as one entity?"

"I will." Said Nash, in turn.

"Will you protect Killer, and all other dragons, be they bonded or wild, even if it costs you your life?"

"I will"

"Will you uphold every rule and guidance of the Creed, and never turn your back on your brothers or members of other Houses?"

"I will."

"Brother Dufthak, do you find him worthy?"

Dufthak nodded again.

"Brother Melkof, do you find him worthy?"

Melkof again bobbed his head.

"Very well." Egill said, "I present to you this cloak, wear it with pride, as depicts to dragons locked in mortal combat, showing your special talent and prowess on the battle field. I also give you this mace, it is made from dragon's scales, which means that it is completely impervious to fire and will never break nor grow rust. May you strike fear in the hearts of men, may your prey never spot you, and may you strike down your enemies with impunity." he then turned to face the gathered members of the Creed.

"We have gathered here, in the Ceremonial Cave, to welcome into the Creed, four of the greatest warriors and pupils the Creed has ever known. These brothers of the House of The Midnight Dragon, have distinguished themselves most completely in all fields, be they combat, problem solving, teamwork, or flying, and have developed a bond so strong, that it could survive the most trying of circumstances. You, Nash and you, Hiccup, are now members of the Creed of dragons."

The crowd wooted, cheered, clapped, hollered, roared, stomped, and yelled their joy and happiness. Until one more Egill raised his hand for quiet. The crowd immediately silenced themselves. This never happened. After the new members had become official members of the Creed, the feast began and the party would not stop for days, so why had Egill raised his hand for quiet?

"As you all know, there are two reasons for the Creed's existence, the first is to end the war between humans and dragons. The second however, is to free the wild dragons from the inescapable clutches of the dragon queen, The Red Death." The crowd gasped, it was forbidden to evoke the name of the sole enemy of the Creed. "A long time ago, my great-grandfather whispered a prophecy as he lay on his deathbed. He said: 'the day will come, when the only known Nightfury egg will hatch. And when it does, a savior will be born, the one to find and defeat the cruelest abomination to ever breathe the air of this Earth, The Red Death. You must find this child, raise him, teach him, and prepare him, for he will cleanse this world of that monster.' And with those words, my great-grandfather passed on. Hiccup, you are the Savior, the one to kill the dragon queen and free the dragons. You will face many challenges along the way, and make many friends, but in the end, it will be you, and you alone, who must kill the Red Death. The House of The Midnight Dragon will set off on the quest in one week's time. You may take with you any other member of the Creed, but choose wisely. Do you understand your mission, Hiccup?"

"Yes master Egill."

"Very well, then the feasting can begin!"

**END**

**A/N: Thank you all for your reviews. And I will say it again, the only reason you are getting such fast updates is because I have nothing better to do with my time because I have no life, please do not be expecting updates so fast in the future. Wow, I thought that this would be a really short chapter because I had no ideas, but this just came flowing out of me when I was typing it up. I am still looking for a Beta and some OC's. Please get them up so that I can put them in next chapter, because otherwise, we will have to pick them up as we start visiting islands on our quest up the Archipelago. I just realized I never described Nash! Nash is tall, muscular, with brown eyes, black hair (in about the same haircut as Snotlout, but with longer hair) and tanned skin. Thank you to Hicupp and Jason Brody for following, and thank you to Epic Dragon Trainer for the very first OC request. The House of the Crescent Moon is now open for other OC's. Thank you Epic Dragon Trainer also for the idea of Hiccup's special talent.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: does anyone know how I can buy HTTYD? Then I don't have to write this. But until I do, I do NOT own HTTYD. Though I wish I did.

**A/N: thank you for all of your reviews and for finally submitting your OC's.**

**START**

The feasting went on long into the night. During the celebration, Hiccup and Nash discussed who they would be taking on the quest.

"Well, the five C's have to come; they are our brothers, after all. Chris, Cory, Cameron and Cedric should be allowed to join us, we will need them." Hiccup argued.

"I'm not saying they can't come, I'm just saying I'm uneasy, if we fail, than the House of the midnight dragon will die out completely."

"And that is why we must not fail."

"I say we put it up to them." Nash said.

After several minutes of silence, Hiccup tried to ease the tension.

"I think we should have a representative from each class." Hiccup suggested. The Houses were organized into several Classes, or groups.

"So we would need someone from the Moon Class, the Dragon Class, the Land Class, and the Sky Class."

"Don't forget Princess Class." Hiccup reminded Nash.

"I don't know if we should invite any from Princess Class."

"Why not?"

"They're all girls and none of them actually fight."

"Not true, all of the sisters in the House of the Warrior Princess are fighters, very good ones in fact!"

"You fancy one of them then?" teased Nash.

"NO!" said Hiccup, a little too quickly. His face was turning as red as a tomato.

"Hiccup, you're as red as a portly Viking who just had to row a ship up the archipelago and back on his own."

"I am not!"

"You're getting even redder…"

"Can we just get back to the quest?"

"Alright, fine."

Just then, a large kid ran up to them, he was tall and muscular, his facial features obscured by his dark green cloak. On the cloak was a gear transected by a wrench and a hammer, inscribed in silver.

"Aren't you from the House of the Full Moon?" asked Hiccup.

"No, we're from the House of the Crescent moon; the House of the Full moon has forest green cloaks, whereas our cloaks are _Dark _forest green." the teen responded. "We'd like to come with you."

"We?" questioned Nash, looking around.

"Yes we." Said a new teenager, seeming to have stepped out of the shadows. He also wore a dark green cloak, a couple of shades darker than his friend. On the cloak was an emblem of a hooded face, the face covered in darkness so you could not make out its features. The teens short, black hair was unruly, and his brown eyes darted from point to point, as if on constant alert for some hidden danger.

Just then, the room went quiet, the music stopped, and everyone stopped their merriment to look over at the table where Hiccup, Nash, and the teenagers from the House of the Crescent Moon sat. This new audience held their breath as they awaited Hiccup's answer.

"What is your name?" asked Hiccup.

"I am Ratchet Gearson, from the House of the Crescent Moon, and this is my brother, Carl Zerris." Ratchet responded.

"What is your special talent? Fighting? Metalworking? Dragon training?" questioned Nash.

"I am an inventor; I can build almost any machine from almost any materials."

"Can you fight?"

"No, but Thunderbolt can."

"Who is Thunderbolt?"

"My Skrill." Said Ratchet. The crowd gasped, a Skrill was one of the hardest dragons to tame; for him to be partnered to a Skrill was a feat that few could claim.

"A Skrill?" questioned Nash, disbelieving. "That is impressive."

"Aiy, not many are chosen to partner with Skrill." Said Hiccup.

"Thunderbolt is the fastest, strongest, and most loyal Skrill your liable to meet." Ratchet retorted, defending his dragon.

"And you? What is your special talent?"

"I blend in to my environment. No one ever sees me unless I wish to be noticed. My dragon, Spectre, shares the same attributes."

"And what species is Spectre?" asked Hiccup

"Spectre is a changewing."

Nash and Hiccup looked at each other, nodded, and said; "Very well, you both may come with us on the quest to kill the Red Death."

The crowd hooped and hollered and patted them on the back. Ratchet thanked Hiccup and Nash several times, before running away to prepare himself for the journey ahead, while his brother Carl seemed to have vanished.

"Well, now we have our representatives from the Dragon Class and the Moon Class. We should continue to gather our team." Muttered Nash, when the party had resumed and they were no longer the center of attention.

"Don't worry so much, we have a week to find our team, for now, let's just kick back, relax, and enjoy the party!" Hiccup snorted, pretending to be unconcerned. "Come on, loosen up!"

"No, I'll see you back at the island. I have matters to attend to." Nash stood up and walked out of the cave.

* * *

When Nash was out, he whistled for Killer, who flew down from the Dragon Cave to land in front of him. "Come on, let's go home." Nash muttered to Killer, after taking special care to strap his new mace tightly in the weapon slot of his saddle. Before Killer could take flight however, they were stopped by the sudden appearance of a Toxic Nightshade. The Nightshade landed, and his rider jumped off of his back to land next to Nash. He was tall and weedy, his hood obscured his black hair and green eyes, when he pulled the hood down, it revealed his pale, gaunt face. He had a small scar running from the left of his right eye down to his right nostril. He wore black gloves, and had light armor on underneath his cloak.

"Are you Nash?" asked the stranger.

"Yes, and you are?"

"I am Vlux, from the House of the Starry Sky." He responded. On his dark gray cloak was a pattern of an elderly dragon surrounded by smaller dragons which appeared to be listening closely. This symbol meant that Vlux was known for his intelligence and his willingness to teach others.

"What exactly do you want? It must be important to stop Killer from taking off."

"I want to accompany you on your quest to slay the monster that is enslaving the dragons."

"Can you fight?" asked Nash

Vlux pulled out a double-bladed staff and slashed at a nearby sapling, the blade cutting through the tough bark like a knife through butter.

"Does that answer your question?"

"Can your dragon fight?"

"Arellius can eliminate any threat."

"I will have to ask Hiccup, but I think it will be alright for you to come."

"Thank you." Vlux thanked Nash, shaking his hand before jumping on Arellius and soaring up to the Dragon cave.

Nash looked up at the sky, and sighed. He turned around, and walked back to Killer, they took off, barreling towards home.

* * *

Klara sighed, looking out the window of her bedroom, wishing that she could have been there for Hiccup's big day, oh, and that other guy. "_What was his name?" _She racked her brain, trying to remember, "_oh yeah, Nash!" _ She had had to stop herself from going, she didn't want to let it slip that she had a crush on Hiccup. She was a member of the House of the Warrior Princess, nothing was supposed to stop them from fighting; thus, no romance. She sighed, and then sat up in her bed. It wouldn't hurt to just run down to the Ceremonial Cave, would it? "_I would only be there for a second; nothing big could happen in a split second, right?"_ She got out of bed and called her Smothering Smokebreath, Angel. Together, they flew towards the Home Island as fast as they could, not knowing that Nash was coming from the direct opposite direction.

* * *

Nash squinted through the darkness; he could see a small cloud coming towards them.

"Ok, Killer, this is the perfect opportunity to try our new cloud-buster technique. 3-2-1-NOW!"

Killer somersaulted upwards, than spiraled down so quickly, the world around them blurred, then he smashed straight through the center of the cloud. Nash felt a jarring impact, and then he was falling towards the sea.

* * *

Klara was worried, _"Have I already missed the ceremony? What would I do if I have; this is the single most important day of Hiccup's life!" _ She was so preoccupied with her thoughts; she didn't see the Boneknapper coming until it was too late.

**A/N: Hello everyone, another day, another chapter! I am still looking for OC's, I needed a girl, so I created Klara, the fighter from the House of the Warrior Princess, I haven't told you yet, but her talent is fighting, her cloak symbol shows a dragon in flight (going horizontally), and a sword coming up vertically in front of it (not stabbing it, but ****in front of it****.)Do you guys like the whole perspective-thingy at the end; I was just trying that out to see if I could pull it off. I felt that I couldn't write this story without a mid-air collision, so it had to happen sooner-or-later, right? SOONER, it definitely should be sooner. Thank you to all those who reviewed. Pr0d1gy, Zer071, and Epic Dragon Trainer (can I just call you EDT?); I hope I did your OCs justice. For all other OC's, I have given you the five classes of Houses. The 'Princess' Class contains all the female members of the Creed. As you can probably tell, roughly 4/5 of the Creed is male. And no, you can ****NOT**** have an OC in the Order. And people, please use the review area to make a comment, don't PM me. On a side-note, can I get a poll going in the reviews about whether the quest should go past Berk? And should the Vikings have learned about how to train dragons, or should they try to hunt down and kill Toothless, Thunderbolt, Killer, Arellius, Spectre, and Angel? Thank you and please R&R. NO FLAMES! IM TALKINGTO YOU, ****CH1LD 0F TH3 N1GHT****! THIS IS THE FIRST AND LAST TIME I SHOULD EVER HAVE TO DELETE A REVIEW! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD, but if I did, this is the story line it would follow.

**A/N: last call for OCs. Get them in by tomorrow! Or they will be killed off by Viking tribes… Hehehe.**

**START**

Nash's POV

I was falling, falling to the terrible sea below. As I fell, I looked up to see Killer, in a mad dive to catch me. My eyes widened as I realized he would not make it in time; I was going to die. I looked to my left and saw a girl, her brunette hair whirling around behind her as she fell. A Smokebreath was trying in vain to catch the girl before she hit the water. _"That must be what we hit; that wasn't a cloud; that was the Smokebreath!"_ I flattened and streamlined my body, angling towards the girl. Seconds before we hit the water, I cought her. I wrapped the brunette in my arms and took the worst of the collision of the water. _***SMACK***_ and the world around me went black, as I faded from consciousness.

* * *

Klara's POV

The man's arms wrapped around me right before we hit the water. _"He must be trying to protect me from the impact." _I thought. Nothing seemed real; Angel floundering in the air, trying to get to me. We hit the water, and his arms loosened. _"Oh Thor! He blacked out!" _As we sank, I could feel a _presence _rising up from the depths of the sea. A SCOULDREN appeared! Feral Scouldren's never come close to humans. But this one rose from the waves, carrying me and the strange boy who had just tried to save my life. A Boneknapper suddenly landed beside us in the water, then shot out of it as if it only just remembered it loathed getting wet. _"That must be this guy's dragon!" _I stood up, lifting the boy with me. As carefully as I could, I strapped the boy into his saddle so that he wouldn't fall off. Then I jumped on Angel and strapped myself in. I turned around to thank the Scouldren for his help, but he had already vanished. I sighed, and Angel shot as fast as she could for Home Cave, the Boneknapper in tow.

* * *

Hiccup's POV

As I left the party, I became aware of a speck of light hurtling towards the Home Island from the South. I called Toothless, and together we went to investigate the speck. It turned out to be the moonlight reflecting off Killer's skull.

"Killer, where is Nash?" I yelled, and then gasped when Killer showed me the contents of his saddle. Nash was out cold. We landed back on the Home Island and laid Nash down in a cot.

"Give him some air!" I shouted to the people who had come pouring out of the Home Cave to see what the commotion was about. I turned and noticed that Nash was coming around.

"Nash are you OK?"

"Uph… what happened?"

"I don't know."

A girl from the audience stepped forward.

"He ran into me."

"What do you mean 'he ran into you'?"

The girl blushed, embarrassed. She was rather pretty now that I think about it, her auburn hair cascading down her shoulders, her green eyes staring into mine, her olive skin glistening softly in the moonlight. _"No! Don't go around falling in love, you have a mission!"_ I thought; furious at my emotions.

"He ran into my dragon, we fell into the ocean and were saved by a wild Scauldren." She answered.

"is that all?"

"YES!" she shouted, getting annoyed. there were several moments of silence, during which she calmed down and looked at her feet dejectedly.

"Why are you so concerned about him Hiccup?" asked the strange girl.

"Because he is Nash, my brother." I paused, "How do you know my name? And who are you?

"I am Klara, from the House of the Warrior Princess."

"Klara? From Creed Training? Is that really you? I thought that you left the Creed!" I said, I had a dim recollection of a five year old child, from when I was younger. I vaguely remembered that we were about the same age. I hadn't seen Klara since training camp.

"Yes, Hiccup. And I want to come with you on your quest."

"Can you fight?"

"I am the best warrior of my House."

"And your dragon?"

"Angel is a pacifist, but will protect her family and friends from any enemy."

"Very well, you may come."

"Thank you so much!" she said, hugging him. She then ran to the edge of the cliff, where her dragon stood, waiting.

"Are you sure it is wise? Inviting her?" came a weak voice from my right. I whirled around and was startled to see Nash sitting up in his cot.

"No, but I don't know, there is something about her, something that says she needs to come with us. She is important, Nash. I can feel it."

**END**

**A/N: I know, short chapter guys! The Princess Class is now closed, sorry! Any female OCs have to be Vikings. I need an OC for Land Class. After tomorrows update, OCs for the Creed will be refused. Special thanks to pr0d1gy104 for being my beta reader. Please R&R. Here is an OC template for you, it has been updated:**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Dragon:**

**Weapon of Choice:**

**Skill:**

**House (or tribe for Vikings):**

**Cloak Design: (optional)**

**Personality:**

**How they join the quest: (optional)**

**Romance: (crush, who has a crush on them, etc.)**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD

**A/N: last call for OCs! Get em' in tonight! At Midnight (American time) I will cut off OCs.**

**START**

Third Person POV.

"I think we should cut straight up the Archipelago; it will save us a lot of time. The sooner we kill the Red Death, the better." Nash said.

It had been nearly a week since the ceremony. Nash had spent the entire week recovering from the accident. Everyone was anxious about the quest. Nash and Hiccup were in the living room of the House of the Midnight Dragon, discussing their route for the quest.

"I still think that if we stop by each individual island, we may be able to negotiate with the Vikings. If we can even stop one island from fighting the dragons, the Archipelago will be a safer place!" argued Hiccup. They had been going on like this for hours, trying to decide which course would be safer, faster and easier on their group.

"But if we stop at the islands, the Viking tribes might see us, and try to hunt down the dragons. I don't know about Toothless, but I'm pretty sure that Killer does not like being hunted."

"Do you think that we won't be able to defend our dragons?" asked Hiccup, astonished.

"NO! I would protect Killer with my life! He is my best friend, I could not live without him! and not only because the bond formed by the Creed means that if Killer dies, I die, and vice-versa, but also because he is a part of me that I never wish to relinquish."

"Then you shouldn't have a problem with making a few detours."

"Huh, fine."

"Good, now we can stop by Hungria, Berk, and the Outcast Island. These are located, Here-here-and-here." Hiccup said, pointing to the map. The three islands formed a lop-sided 'Z' with the Dragon Nest at the top. The Dragon Nest was the island on which the Red Death resided; their ultimate goal.

"Sounds good, but what do we do if those islands are inhabited?"

"We will act like a Monstrous Nightmare; not attacking unless provoked."

"That seems to be a decent plan."

"Then we are settled?"

"We are." Answered Nash

"Not quite." Came a new voice. Nash and Hiccup whirled around to see Cory, Cedric, Cameron, Chris, and Coco standing in the doorway. The quadruplets were dressed identically, all having on the informal black tunic and slacks that the House of the Midnight Dragon wore when they were not doing anything.

"We will not be coming with you." Said Cory.

"We are sorry but-" started Chris.

"-We need to stay behind-" Continued Cameron

"-as representatives of the-" Cedric said.

"House of the Midnight Dragon" they finished together.

"By Thor, I hate it when you do that!" snapped Nash

"Do what?" they asked as one.

"Finish each other's sentences!" said Nash.

"Their quadruplets, they can't help themselves." Hiccup Teased.

"I know, but it gets on my nerves."

"Very well, you will stay here as representatives of the House of the Midnight Dragon." Said Hiccup to his four brothers.

"Thank you Hiccup." They said, leaving the room to go find Coco and take her on her morning flight.

"So now we have six; You, Me, Klara, Vlux, Ratchet, and Carl." Nash said.

"Yes, we only have six, but that should be enough." Argued Hiccup.

"Very well, if you say so."

"I do. I want to leave tonight when the Moon has climbed to the top of the sky."

"OK, I will inform the others." Nash said. He turned and walked into his room, where Killer lay sleeping. Nash woke Killer, and together they went off in search of the four teens that would help them kill the Red Death.

* * *

Vlux prepared himself for the trip. He grabbed his herbs and poison. He was an alchemist. Few of his friends understood that. Alchemy was a much underappreciated art; Vlux was teased constantly about his hobby of making potions and brews. His nicknames included Bottle Boy, Witch Doctor, and Potion Master. He hated them, sometimes he just wished he could slip a little bit of crushed ivy leaves in their meals; but that is not the way of the Creed. He had longed for relief from them. That was why he wanted to go on the quest, so he could finally be free of the ridicule and torment of his brothers. On the quest, no one would make fun of him, for he would serve as a healer, and they knew that if they angered him, they wouldn't feel very good for a long time afterwards. A shadow suddenly appeared in the doorway.

"Meet Hiccup and I at the Home Cave at sundown." Said the familiar voice of Nash.

"Very well, I will see you there." Responded Vlux.

* * *

Carl was making arrows for his bow, Spectre beside him, though you couldn't see him. Carl was sitting in the weapon shack on the island of the House of the Crescent Moon. Carl would often come to the weapon shack to clear his thoughts, arrow making helped. Arrow making was one of Carl's favorite pastimes He would sharpen the flint, then use dragon spit to attach it to the shaft of the arrow, finally, he would take feathers from the chicken coop and secure them to the rear of the shaft. He would put the completed arrows into special quivers that hooked on to Spectre's saddle. Carl had decided that he would need over three hundred arrows for the trip.

"Two hundred ninety seven," he muttered, putting the arrow into the last of the fifteen quivers. He had been making arrows all afternoon, with only Spectre for company. It was relaxing, peaceful, and quiet; just how he liked it. Carl rushed through the last three arrows; something he knew was unwise, a bad arrow might fail him in battle, right when he needed it the most.

***SNAP*** Carl perked up, someone outside had just trod on a branch. Carl turned toward the door, knocking three arrows into his bow; ready for an attack. The door opened, revealing Nash, standing in his black cloak, silhouetted against the moonlight.

"Meet us at the clearing in front of Home Cave at sundown." He said. Then, in a flash of white, Killer swooped from the sky, picking Nash up and carrying him away. Carl ran to the door to see Nash climbing up Killer's back before swinging himself into place. Then Carl set out to find Spectre's saddle.

* * *

"You are going to sparkle at the farewell ceremony tomorrow!" said Klara. She was polishing Angel's nearly metallic body. Angel was on her back, loving the attention she was receiving. Klara knew that if her dragon was well taken care of, Hiccup might notice and appreciate her for her love of dragons; because Klara knew that Hiccup loved dragons. Klara couldn't wait for the quest to begin, then it would just be her and Hiccup and nothing would stand in her way. "_Except the three other people who are coming."_ Said a little voice in her head. "_Who's asking you?"_ She thought back. Hiccup would finally be hers, and she wouldn't let him go for anything. She heard the creak of the door behind her, and she turned, expecting one of her Sisters. It was Nash.

"Hello Klara, I came to tell you to meet us at the Home Cave at sundown." He said, before abruptly turning around and leaving. Angel stood, helping Klara up. Klara then ran to find something suitable to wear. She had to remember, Hiccup would be there.

* * *

Ratchet was tinkering on an ax-swinging device for Thunderbolt's saddle. In battle, such a device would keep enemies away from his sides, allowing him to concentrate on enemies in front of him.

"There, that should do it." He said, standing up. He attached the device to the saddle, and then strapped the saddle to Thunderbolt. He jumped on his Skrill's back, and then activated the machine. The ax blades swung back and forth, faster than the eye could follow, before they snapped off and went spinning across the room, twirling and spinning, end-over-end. The two axes sliced through tables and equipment, before lodging themselves into the wall at the far end of the room.

"It looks like I need to strengthen the cords holding the axes in place." He said, "And I thought that I had finally succeeded." He sighed, hopping off Thunderbolt. The Skrill rubbed up to him, as if telling him that it wasn't his fault.

"Thanks bud." Ratchet muttered, before going to collect the weapons wedged into the wall.

Nash got there first. He pulled the ax blades out of the wall and handed them to Ratchet.

"Um… Thanks." Said Ratchet, turning around to bring them back to his workbench.

"Meet me at the Home Cave at sundown." Nash said.

"O-" started Ratchet, before he turned around and stopped. Nash was already gone.

* * *

"Did you tell them?" asked Hiccup.

"Yes." Responded Nash

"And?"

"They will all be there. We may be able to leave sooner than the Order plans."

**END**

**A/N: OK, this Chapter is longer than normal; do not expect all chapters to be this long. I'm sorry people, but finals are coming up and I don't have as much time to write. Next chapter they may be setting off on the quest. Don't flip out because your OCs aren't in the six, I just haven't had an opportunity to introduce them yet. This is the last chapter before OC cut-offs, so it is now or never! Thank you again for reading. Special thanks to my BETA, pr0d1gy104, I couldn't do it without you! Thanks for your reviews, and Please R&R.**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD.

**A/N: so the quest is finally beginning, I know you guys are all mad at me for stalling, but I had no choice, I needed more OCs. Creed OC requests are now officially closed. Sorry.**

**START**

Nash and Hiccup watched the Sun go down from their vantage point on the mountain above Home Cave.

"Where are they." grumbled Nash.

"Give them time; they must escape their Houses without anyone noticing if our plan is to succeed." Hiccup said, attempting to calm him.

"That is no excuse. They should have been here by now."

Suddenly, four dark shapes landed in the clearing behind them. Nash and Hiccup whirled around, drawing their weapons. They relaxed when they saw Klara, Vlux, Ratchet and Carl hopping off of their dragons.

"What was so urgent that we had to come here so late and so secretly?" asked Ratchet.

"Is it not obvious?" said Vlux, "I believe that Nash and Hiccup wish to leave early."

"Quite so." said Hiccup.

"Why?" questioned Klara, "Wouldn't it be better to wait for the ceremony?"

"No," said Nash. "We need to leave tonight; if we wait for the ceremony, too many people will be asking to come, we can't have that. If we are to succeed, we need a small, elite group."

"I agree with Nash." stated Carl. "Our biggest advantage over the Red Death is the element of surprise. A large group will attract its attention, eliminating any chance of a surprise attack or an assassination."

"Yes, bu-" began Ratchet, before he was cut off by Carl raising his hand for silence.

"Shhhh. Did you guys hear that?" he whispered.

"Hear what?" asked Klara.

"Just be quiet." commanded Carl. He pulled his hood up and seemed to vanish from sight. The group stayed exactly where they were for several minutes. Suddenly, the silence was broken by a muffled scream somewhere to their right. They all turned in that direction, pulling out their respective weapons. Carl soon appeared, dragging a teenage girl behind him. The girl had short red hair, and was wearing a blood red robe that was tucked into her trousers. Behind them came Spectre and a Smokebreath, who was likewise subdued. Carl put the girl down on a log and threw a bow down next to her.

"She was spying on us." He accused.

"I was not! Mitho and I were _LOOKING _for you!" she argued.

"Why?" questioned Hiccup.

"Heh, isn't it obvious?"

"No, not really." said Nash.

"I want to come with you." said the girl.

"First things first. What is your name?" asked Hiccup.

The girl straightened, trying to keep hold of whatever ounce of dignity she had left.

"I am Elizabeth Atlas, from the House of the Archer Princess." The girl proclaimed.

"Very well Elizabeth, why should we let you come?" asked Hiccup.

"Because if you don't I will go tell the Order that you plan on leaving early." She said.

"I will have to talk to Nash." said Hiccup. Elizabeth and all the others looked at him expectantly.

"_ALONE._" Hiccup said, exasperated. The others quickly moved away.

"What do you think?" asked Hiccup, once the others were out of earshot.

"Question her further. If we find her worthy, she can come, otherwise, she can't"

"If we don't let her come, she will tell the Order we left, and they will stop us from leaving!"

"Not if we tie her down, then she won't be able to tell anyone until we are far away."

"OK, fine." Hiccup turned, and motioned for the others to come back. When the five had gathered, he said:

"Elizabeth, can you fight?"

"I prefer to use my bow, but in a close-range scenario, I have a short sword which can deliver quite a punch."

"Are you good with your bow?" Nash asked. In response, Elizabeth knocked an arrow in her bow, turned, and shot Ratchet's wrench out of his saddlebag. The wrench whirled end-over-end until in landed right in Ratchet's upraised hand as he protected himself.

"Does that answer your question?" said Elizabeth, sarcasm layered heavily on her voice.

"Yes, it does indeed." Said Nash. Hiccup and Nash looked at each other; they came together and whispered furiously to one another, until finally they turned around to face the others.

"We have decided. You may come with us on the quest."

After much congratulation, Vlux made a fire and they all sat down, waiting for the moon to reach its peak.

"So how did you all join the Creed?" asked Nash.

"I don't really like to talk about It." said Carl.

"I know how I joined." said Ratchet.

"How?" asked Hiccup.

"When I was about five years old, I belonged to a Viking tribe of inventors, the Siber clan. They were known throughout the Archipelago for their great skill with machines. They could build anything from a boat to a bola launcher. But one day, a fire broke out in the main workshop. The fire spread, burning down everything; houses, crops, barns, everything was destroyed. I was the only survivor. My parents had seen how the fire would end, and in the short time that they had, they built a small boat, placed me in it, and pushed me out to sea. A member of the Creed found me, they took me to the Order, and the Order decided to take me in. I've been part of the Creed ever since." narrated Ratchet.

"That's terrible." said Elizabeth.

"Not really." responded Ratchet.

"But don't you miss your parents and your tribe terribly?" asked Klara

"How can you miss what you can't remember?" asked Ratchet quietly.

"What about you Vlux?" asked Nash. "How did you join?"

"I'd rather not talk about it."

"Come on, how bad could it be?" pressed Ratchet.

"It involves an infant, a knife, poison, a dragon skull, two witches, a fire and a baby wrapped up inside of its mother's corpse." said Vlux.

"WOW… that was unexpected." said Hiccup.

"Yeah, why didn't you just say that you didn't want to talk about it?" asked Elizabeth

"I did."

"Oh, right, sorry."

The group descended into quiet. The silence seemed to last for hours. Every time the fire began to dim, one of the dragons would re-kindle it.

"Oh, look!" Nash suddenly proclaimed, shooting to his feet. "The moon has reached its zenith! It's time to go." The rest of the group stood up, stretching. They packed the few things they had taken out during the wait. Then, they climbed on their dragons and prepared to set off.

"Ok, we will form a loose Diamond formation, Nash and I will take point. Elizabeth, you and Klara will be at the sides of the diamond; have Mytho and Angel give us some cloud cover. Ratchet and Vlux will make up the rear." commanded Hiccup, taking charge of the situation.

"What about me?" asked Carl.

"You will be in the middle, occasionally flying down to scout the area around us for any signs of trouble."

"Alright Hiccup."

The group organized themselves into their respective positions, and as one they took off into the night, soon appearing to be no more than a cloud, speeding towards the archipelago.

* * *

Egill looked at the dragons departing the island. _'So the journey begins. How will it end? with the death of them, or with the end of the Red Death's reign of terror?'_

**END**

**A/N: And they are off on the quest. I wonder how the Order will respond to their early departure. Thank you for reading. I have been asked to keep my A/Ns shorter so this is it. Please R&R and NO FLAMES! Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD

**A/N: Woo-Hoo! It's the weekend down here in Europe, and I love every moment of it! I might even be able to do 2 chaps a day instead of just 1! Isn't that fantastic? Now then, on with the story.**

**START**

A cloud sped over the ocean, within it hid seven dragons, each with a robed rider. The dragons consisted of two Smokebreaths, a Skrill, a Changewing, a Toxic Nightshade, a Boneknapper, and a Nightfury. The dragon's riders were dressed in different colored robes; two of them wore dark green robes, one wore a blood red robe, another wore a pink robe, one a gray robe, and the last two wore pure black robes that could rival the darkness of even a moonless and starless night sky. The riders talked little; the majority of the conversation was coming from the two in front.

"So where are we?" asked Nash.

"We are coming up on Hungria." Responded Hiccup.

"We should tell the others." Advised Nash

"According to the map, we are nearing Hungria, the first island on our list." Announced Hiccup, projecting his voice backward to the other six.

"HUNGRIA!?" shouted Elizabeth. "As in home to the Hungrian tribe?" She sounded surprised; scared even.

"I guess…" said Hiccup, trailing off.

"Why is it so important? If you pardon my asking." interjected Nash.

"When I was five, my village was raided." She began, "It was not a dragon raid, but rather from another Viking tribe; the Hungrians. They slaughtered almost everyone, including my parents; I was the only survivor. The Leader of the Hungrians, Hallon, wanted a single survivor to tell the tale of the raid; he chose me. Weeks later, Melkof of the Order found the wreckage of my village. He found me in the Great Hall, eating the very last piece of food that had survived the raid. He brought me back to the Isles of the Creed; he raised me, trained me, and took me in as a part of the Creed. I have asked several times to go on an assassination mission to take my revenge on the Hungrian tribe. But the Order keeps refusing my request on the grounds that it is not the way of the Creed. That is the real reason I wished to come. I planned on slipping away one night to fly to Hungria and kill Hallon, and then return before anyone noticed. But now, I can take my revenge on him while we are on the island."

"Why didn't you tell us?" asked Ratchet softly.

"Because if I told you, you wouldn't have understood, and you would not have let me come."

"Well we do understand, and we will help you kill Hallon, No matter the cost." declared Nash.

"Thank you all so much." She said, her eyes begging to tear up. Abruptly, Carl and Spectre burst through the bottom of the cloud.

"We are approaching an island!" he proclaimed loudly. "It appears to be heavily populated."

"Very well. We will land, and discuss the next course of action." directed Hiccup.

The group began to descend. They soon landed in a clearing. Once they had landed, Mytho and Angel ceased breathing smoke. The riders jumped off of their dragons and began to discuss how to infiltrate the village.

"If one of us goes in and creates a big enough commotion, the rest can sneak in without anyone noticing." Suggested Ratchet.

"And the person who is the distraction dies instantly. No." Hiccup stated, discounting Ratchets idea.

"I could make a poison to put in their pork and mead, so that they all fall asleep." Put in Vlux.

"No, how could we get the poison into their food stores?" asked Nash.

"I could-"started Carl.

"NO!" said Hiccup. "This is what we do; Carl and Elizabeth will snea-"He was suddenly cut off by a loud scream coming from nearby. They all rushed towards the noise, stopping when they came to another clearing, not ten meters away from their clearing. When they looked into the clearing, they were met by a gruesome sight.

The clearing was gigantic; it was even larger than the Ceremonial Cave back home. It was surrounded on two sides by trees, on one side, a large rock wall spanned upward, creating a sheer cliff that seemed to have been chiseled smooth, on the other side, a cliff dropped down over ten miles to the raging sea below. In the clearing, hundreds of Vikings in ceremonial clothing stood around an altar in the middle of the clearing. The Vikings were beating drums and dancing around the altar, celebrating. On the altar, two people were tied to long wooden poles. The Viking on the right was male; he was clad in red armor, which appeared to be made of dragon scales, He had black hair, brown eyes and dark skin, he was cut and beaten, blood oozed down his arms and torso. The Viking on the left was female, she wore a sack cloth dress and had flowing blonde hair. At the bottom of each pole were neatly stacked piles of timber and kindling. The two were to be burned alive! A man walked up to the altar, standing before the two. Elizabeth did a sharp intake of breath. That man could only be Hallon. Hallon raised his hands to quiet the crowd.

"Today we have assembled, for the execution of two traitors of the tribe. These two have disobeyed the tribe's rules, and in so doing, have endangered the tribe for their own pleasure. This man, murderer, Black Hand, assassin, warrior, whatever you wish to call it- has broken the one rule of the Killer; he fell in _love_." Hallon spat out the word 'love' as if it were the name of a deadly, contagious disease. "His punishment for the crime will be burning at the stake, his _'wife' _with him." The crowd cheered, ready for the violence and death to begin. Hiccup couldn't take it.

"I say we burst in there, kill everybody, save the two, and be on our way." Nash suggested. He was met with a chorus of nods and agreement. Soon, a battle plan was developed; Carl and Elizabeth would shoot at the soldiers from the trees. Nash, Ratchet, and Hiccup would run out and engage the remaining warriors while they were disoriented. Klara would sneak up behind the altar and cut the two prisoners free. The group split up, each going to the place they would need to be for the plan to succeed.

Carl and Elizabeth began firing on the Hungrians, arrows falling from the sky like rain. Over a hundred warriors fell, arrows having punctured arteries or vital organs. Then, Hiccup, Nash, and Ratchet ran out of the bushes, swinging swords, wrenches, whatever. Ratchet had built a small catapult that went on his wrist from tree branches and vines. He would run up to a Viking, Shoot a pebble into their face, and then brain them with his wrench. Nash was twirling his flail like a madman, the spiked ball on top crushing the opponent. Since the flail was an impact weapon, it actually did MORE damage if the enemy was wearing armor or something. Hiccup was swinging his swords crazily, slicing through flesh and sinew as easily as cutting paper. In the first few seconds, five Vikings were dead on the ground, but more took their place. The three of them were outnumbered thirty-to-one, but Hiccup, Nash, and Ratchet fought on.

Out of the corner of her eye, Elizabeth saw Hallon stab the women on the dais, leaving the knife in her, and begin to slip away through the trees. She placed her bow on the ground and tore after him, hell-bent on revenge for her tribe. After several minutes of chasing him through the woods, she finally cornered Hallon in a canyon. She drew her sword, and Hallon did the same. Elizabeth sliced at Hallon's head, but he parried. He retaliated with a feint to her leg, changing direction at the last moment to slash through her abdomen, a crippling blow, but her sword stopped his weapon. Hallon swiped at Elizabeth's side, but Elizabeth blocked the attack, unbalancing Hallon. During his moment of explosion, Elizabeth stabbed at Hallon's sword hand, hitting the hilt of his sword. When the swords met, she twisted her arm so that Hallon's arm was bending backwards in order to keep hold of his sword. Soon, however, the strain became too much, and Hallon released his blade, sending it flying across the canyon to sink to the bottom of a spring tucked behind a cluster of boulders. Elizabeth pushed her know-unarmed opponent backward, sending him sprawling.

"Hallon, I have come to take your Life." declared Elizabeth, pointing her sword at his prone figure on the ground.

"Who are you?" asked Hallon, his voice shaky with fear and indignation.

"Oh, you know me well. When I was but five, you took everything away from me; my home, my family, my tribe, my hopes and dreams… EVERYTHING! And now, as castigation for your crimes, I will kill you." Said Elizabeth, shaking with rage.

"Please, I have no idea what you are talking about!" Whined Hallon.

"You know perfectly well what I'm talking about. Nine years ago, you launched an attack on my people, slaughtering everyone. Except for one small girl, who you left alive so that she could tell others about the raid, and about the night she lost everything."

"No…" Hallon said, begging to realize who this girl was.

"Yes! That was me Hallon! You left me, a five year old child, with no food, no water, no mother, no father, NOTHING!" she shouted, tears streaming down her face. "You left me with absolutely nothing, other than my fear and sadness. I dug out my parents graves with my bare hands! I buried them, with a closet as a coffin! Instead of a headstone, I placed a wooden board with their names written on it with CHARCHOAL! I, a five year old child, was left with the task of burying my parents' corpses! I will kill you for what you've done Hallon, I will kill you. You are lucky, though. I do not have the time to give you the long, painful death you deserve. But I will still make your last minutes on this Earth a living hell, by the end, you will be glad to welcome death. You will be glad of anything to ease your suffering. And instead of burying you, I will throw your body into the ocean, to be picked apart by the dragons and other animals that reside within the murky water of the sea."

"Please, I'm sorry! I didn't even want to launch that attack; I was pressured into it by my second-in-command!" Hallon said, groveling in the dirt.

"A Chief who can't control his own tribe? Disgraceful." And with that, she took an arrow from her quiver, flipped it around, and plunged it into Hallon's liver, where she knew he would have a long, torturous, and agonizing death.

As Elizabeth returned to the clearing, Nash was dispatching the three remaining soldiers. As she watched, he hit the one in front of him with his flail, cracking his head open and killing him instantly. Then, Nash hit the dead Viking in the side, propelling it into two other Vikings, and sending all three of them off the cliff into the sea below. Nash raised his head, noticing Elizabeth for the first time.

"Hey." He said. Waving and cracking a small smile.

"Hey." She responded. "Where are the others?"

"Over in the other clearing, they are questioning the two prisoners."

"How is she then, his wife?"

"It isn't looking good. Hey, where is Hallon? Didn't I see you go after him?"

"Hallon is not with us anymore. I took care of that. May Odin curse his soul and banish it to the dark pit of Loki."

Nash and Elizabeth turned, walking together into the trees.

**END**

**A/N: So, this was a kinda long chapter, but don't be expecting this all the time. Did you guys like the fight scene? Especially the showdown between Elizabeth and Hallon? Please R&R! NO FLAMES! Thank you and I may post another one later today, we'll see.**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD

**A/N: WOOT! Two chapters in one day! I am on a role!**

**START**

Hiccup, Nash, Carl, Ratchet, Klara, and Elizabeth were gathered on logs around a campfire. The mysterious man they had just saved. A fire roared in the center of the clearing. Vlux was nearby, trying to take the knife out of the mysterious woman's chest; it was a hard job, for he knew that one false move could kill his patient. The dragons were out hunting, no one had seen them since they launched the attack on the Hungrians. Hiccup and Nash discussed their next course of action, while the others questioned the man.

"So what is your name?" asked Ratchet, taking point in the questioning.

"I am Jaq, killer-for-hire of the Hungrian tribe; or, at least I used to be." responded the man.

"So Jaq, how did you become a killer?" asked Klara.

"I was kidnapped from my tribe when I was six. Then the Hungrians trained me to be an assassin, taking out the chiefs of other tribes before raids; that way, the other tribe would have no leader, and they would be confused and disoriented in battle. The Hungrians sent me all over the Archipelago on assassination missions. I learned many fighting styles while on missions; fighting techniques that you could not even begin to understand. Sadly, the Hungrian tribe forbade me from having any sort of relationship but I disobeyed the rule and fell in love. I secretly got married to Charlotte. When the tribe found out, they burned down our house, and took us into custody. The ceremony today was to be their revenge. Charlotte was to be killed, and I to be branded."

"How so? How were they going to brand you?" questioned Carl.

"They were going to burn a mask onto my face. This mask is known among the Hungrians as The Mask of Betrayal. It symbolizes my disobedience to the tribe's ways."

"Thank you for telling us." said Nash. He and Hiccup had finished planning, and had been listening to their conversation. The moon had risen, illuminating the clearing with a pale blue light. The fire was smoldering in its pit, slowly going out. Suddenly, Vlux ran into the clearing, he wore a giant white apron that said 'THE DOCTOR IS _WAY _IN'. The apron was covered in blood. Everyone rose, waiting for what Vlux had to announce.

"Charlotte is slipping; she will not survive the night." He stated, turning toward Jaq.

"No… this cannot be happening." Vlux whispered, saddened at the news.

"She has maybe ten minutes left. Go to her." Vlux said, pointing towards the clearing that had been set aside for medicinal purposes. Jaq ran toward the clearing, when he entered, he went up to his wife's side, holding her hand. Charlotte raised her head, looking at Jaq in her final moments.

"Jaq…" she said faintly, her voice sounding like air escaping from a tire.

"Hush, do not waste your energy." Chastised Jaq, patting her hand.

"No… this must be… said" Charlotte stated, pausing every few words to catch her breath.

"What is it dear?" asked Jaq, leaning forward to better hear her hushed voice.

"A… long time ago… Hallon came to… my house. He-he said that… he said that he knew… something. Something… disastrous. He said… he knew of… a place; a place where… dragons… and… people. People like us… they lived together… in peace. I think… I think that these people… our saviors… might know more. Question them… find peace for yourself… and Jaq?"

"Yes dear?" he asked, tears streaming down his face as he cried softly.

Please… do… do not… mourn me…" And with those words, Charlotte passed on. Jaq closed her eyelids, and cried. Jaq stood, turning. He went to rejoin the others around the campfire.

"How is she?" asked Ratchet; looking up at Jaq as he entered the clearing.

"Charlotte is no longer with us." Jaq said quietly.

"Carl has gone to steal a coffin from what little remains of the Hungrian tribe." Nash informed him.

"Very well. I shall go and begin to dig her grave. I will bury her by the highest cliff, where we first met. I will use the tree we first kissed as a headstone, so that all others who stand under its boughs know her name; the name of my wife."

"Sounds romantic… In a rather morbid kind of way." Stated Klara, quietly.

"Yes, it does." With that, Jaq turned, heading towards a cliff, which towered over all the others, it was obviously the tallest point on the island.

* * *

Jaq climbed the mountain which made up the backside of the cliff. It was a tall mountain. By the time he reached the top, the sun had begun to rise. When Jaq had reached the top, he walked to the large birch tree where he and Charlotte had first kissed. He took out his katana; and slashed a heart in the trunk of the tree. Within the heart, he inscribed the words: 'Charlotte, For you, I betrayed my tribe, for you I nearly gave my life, if our places reverse I could, you, my love, know I would.' Jaq then pulled a spade from his pack, and then, he began to dig. He dug a rectangle, two paces by five paces, into the earth. He continued digging until it was almost as tall as he was. Jaq then climbed from the hole; finally pleased with his work after hours of digging. He stood there, staring down into the pit in which his wife's body was to be buried. Jaq sat down next to the pit, and cried, he cried for his dead wife, and he cried for his past life. After several minutes, Jaq rose. He turned, and walked out to a nearby cliff; standing on the edge. He looked down; down to the sea, twenty leagues below. He contemplated jumping, it would end the loss and hurt that filled his being right now. He thought of everything he had lost, his title, his tribe, his wife, and now his life. He screwed his eyes shut, and took the final step; the last step he would ever take. And he fell.

**END**

**A/N: I know, I know; the chapter is short, I just couldn't think of a better way to end it than with a cliffhanger like this. Thank you all for your support and encouragement. Please R&R, NO FLAMES!**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD

**A/N: sorry for the late update guys! Short chapter, I know, just trying to introduce Jaq a little more.**

**START**

Jaq fell, plunging towards the water below. His life flashed before his closed eyes; memories he had thought he had forgotten; His marriage, meeting Charlotte, past assassinations- everything. Jaq suddenly felt a tugging sensation on the back of his neck. He opened his eyes and looked behind him. A DRAGON! A dragon was trying to pull him up. Jaq had always been taught that dragons were enemies. He prepared to swat the thing away. Then he looked at it, and remembered what Charlotte had said. _'Somewhere there is a place, where dragons and humans live together; in peace.'_ Jaq then realized that this dragon wasn't attacking him, it was trying to help him! But one small red dragon wouldn't help at all; Jaq knew that if the dragon held on, it would die too.

Back in the clearing, Nash looked up at the cliff. Jaq had been gone a long time. The dragons had returned about an hour after he left. Nash then noticed a shape, falling from the cliff.

"OH THOR! JAQ JUMPED OFF THE CLIFF!" He shouted, standing up and rushing to Killer. He jumped on Killer and together they went to intercept Jaq before he hit the water. When they got close, Nash realized that Jaq was going too fast to simply catch him on the back of the saddle; such a rescue would surely bring about the injury of Jaq's lower regions. There had to be another way. Then Nash had an idea. He told Killer what to do, and together they dived after their friend.

Jaq was nearly there, nearly free of his horrible life. He had nothing left to live for, so why go on living? Then Jaq remembered; Charlotte had told him to find that colony of peaceful dragons and humans, he had friends now; Hiccup, Nash, Ratchet, Vlux, Carl, Elizabeth and Klara. He found that he actually had a lot left to live for. Then he realized he was going to die. Jaq screamed the high-pitched, slightly girly scream of someone in mortal danger. The scream scared the little dragon, who was straining to hold him up. The dragon released him, and Jaq fell even faster towards his impending doom. Suddenly, talons closed around Jaq's torso, and he was yanked upwards. Jaq looked up, and screamed when he found out that the thing that had saved his life, was another dragon.

"Please don't eat me!" he cried, shielding his face.

"Eat you? Why? Knowing humans, you probably taste horrible! Very stringy." Came a new voice.

'_A talking dragon?!'_ Jaq thought, stunned. Then, Jaq looked back up at the dragon, and was surprised to see Nash's face from up on the back of the dragon.

"NASH?!" he shouted, stunned.

"Howdy-do! I just saved your life! I do believe congratulations and thanks are in order." Nash crowed.

"Where is the dragon?" Jaq asked, looking around.

"What dragon?" asked Nash, surprised

"The tiny red dragon that just tried to save my life!" Jaq shouted, exasperated.

"Isn't that it clinging to your back?" asked Nash, slightly amused. The small dragon had grabbed onto Jaq's shirt and tried to hide itself when it saw the larger dragon approaching.

"Hey little guy, there's no need to be afraid." Jaq said, trying to calm him down. Jaq met with little success. Then Killer grunted at the tiny dragon, and he calmed down, realizing that this huge dragon was no threat to him. The Terrible Terror crawled up Jaq's back to sit on his shoulder. Then, together, they all flew back to the clearing.

When they landed, Ratchet, Hiccup, Klara, and Elizabeth ran over to see how Jaq was. Carl and Vlux merely raised their heads in acknowledgement. Then they noticed the tiny dragon that had draped itself over Jaq's shoulders.

"You have been Bonded." Whispered Vlux, astonished.

"Branded?! Where?!" Jaq shouted, looking himself over.

"No!" said Ratchet, chuckling. "Bonded! You have formed a link with that Terror!"

"You take that back! He isn't terrifying- he tried to save my life!"

"No- The species name is a Terrible Terror!" said Elizabeth.

"By Thor, this is confusing!" Shouted Hiccup. "One person speaks at a time please! Nash, will you please explain the bonding process?"

"Of course. Normally, when a dragon and a human are destined to bond, they are born at the same time. Then, the dragon will seek out its pre-determined rider. However, when a dragon and a human choose to bond, they will become closer and closer until they share the same link that we do with our dragons." Nash Intoned.

"_Your _dragons?" Jaq said, shocked. "You mean there are more dragons than just that one?" Jaq gestured toward Killer. As he said that, a purple and black dragon the size of a rhino stepped out of the bushes. After it, two more dragons which were nearly metallic in color came from the trees surrounding the clearing. These in turn were followed by a gray-ish dragon that sparked and popped, and seemed to have electricity darting up and down its body. The dragons formed a loose ring around the humans, who each walked toward one, except Hiccup. Then, a long, shrill whistle filled the air, and a dark shape jolted down from the clouds. The dragon landed on Jaq, roaring.

"TOOTHESS! NO! JAQ IS A FRIEND! HE'S A FRIEND!" shouted Hiccup, running to the dragon's side. The black demon crawled off of Jaq, though reluctantly.

"N-N-N-N-NIGHT FURY!" cried Jaq, terrified.

"Yes, Toothless is the only known Night Fury left." Hiccup said sadly.

"And who and what are these?" asked Jaq, pointing towards the dragons that surrounded him.

"Well, this is Angel, she is a Smothering Smokebreath." Said Klara, hugging the giant metallic dragon.

"Arellius, Toxic Nightshade." Stated Vlux, climbing onto the back of the dark dragon.

"This is Thunderbolt, my Skrill." Said Ratchet, petting the Skrill while wearing rubber gloves.

"Mytho, also a Smokebreath." Said Elizabeth, securing her saddle.

"My Changewing, Spectre." Said Carl, pointing at an empty space in the circle.

"But there is nothing the-" Jaq began, before a giant greenish dragon appeared in the empty space.

"Sorry, come again?" Carl joked.

"And of course you have already met Killer." stated Nash pointing to the dragon that had just saved Jaq's life.

"Of course I have." Jaq said. "And I would like you to meet White Fang, the Terror." said Jaq, holding up the small red dragon. As Jaq did so, the dragon sneezed, covering Jaq's face with green goop.

"Eeew…" said Jaq, wiping his face off with his tunic. The group laughed, and began to mount their dragons.

"Well, it looks like this is good-bye." Said Ratchet, as Thunderbolt began to lift off. The rest of the dragons began following his lead. When everyone was in the air, they turned to the east.

"WAIT! I WANT TO COME WITH YOU!" Jaq said, running after the forms of dragons as they began flying away.

**END**

**A/N: So… Thank you all for your support. I am sorry, EDT, but you didn't give me a name for the dragon, so I made the name of the dragon White Fang. Anyway, thanks again for all of your support! Please R&R, NO FLAMES! THANK YOU ALL!**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I **DON'T **own HTTYD.

**A/N: Woo! New Chapter! Will Jaq be able to rejoin the Seven? Or will they abandon him? Who knows? (I DO!)**

Seven dragons lifted from a cliff on the island of Hungria. The seven whirled, before shooting out over the ocean, towards the large island of Berk, their next destination. Unbeknownst to them, a lone figure chased after them from the cliff.

"WAIT! I WANT TO COME WITH YOU!" shouted Jaq, chasing after his new friends. The Terrible Terror known as White Fang clung to his shoulder, looking after the vanishing shapes of the dragons. Jaq sighed, disappointed. He turned, and set off back to camp.

"Well, it looks like it is just you and me White Fang." He muttered to the tiny dragon. The bright red Terror looked at him, chirped, and flew away, leaving Jaq alone.

"WHITE FANG! NO!" Jaq shouted, trying to follow his dragon. "Don't leave me." Jaq was now completely by himself. He had no tribe, no wife, no friends, and no dragon. He was alone. Jaq walked over to the fire pit and rekindled the flame. For a couple of seconds, he was glad he was alone. That way, no one could see him cry.

"Are you sure this is the way to Berk?" Hiccup called back to Vlux, their navigator for the journey.

"I am positive. We are to go 57° south by southwest; which, according to my instrument, is straight ahead." Vlux assured Hiccup, holding up an ox horn with two rotating bones stuck to it. No one really understood what it did; other than Vlux. He could use the device to read the stars, follow the sun, tell the time, and even check their speed. It was entirely beyond anyone else. Suddenly, a small red blur dashed up beside Toothless. The red object landed on Toothless' head; where it perched, waiting. It was White Fang.

"White Fang! What are you doing here?" asked Nash.

In answer, the dragon snorted, raising its claw to point back the way they had come.

"What?" asked Hiccup, "Is there something behind us?"

The dragon shook its tiny head

"Do you want us to go back to Hungria?" questioned Nash

The dragon turned toward him, nodding its head excitedly.

"Why do you want us to go back?"

The dragon pointed again to Hungria.

"Is it something to do with Jaq?"

The dragon nodded.

"Are there more Hungrians?"

The dragon shook its head 'No'

"Is he in trouble?"

The dragon again shook his head in a negative manner.

"Does he want to speak to us?"

At this, the dragon whirled up in the air, twirling and spinning with joy.

"I'll take that as a yes." Hiccup said, he called back to the others; "Turn around, let's go see a friend."

The cloud seemed to swivel, doing a complete 360° turn. Then, the seven shot toward the small island of Hungria, now several miles behind them.

Jaq was sitting on a log. The fire had long since gone out. Jaq was starting to fall asleep, when suddenly, a whooshing sound filled the clearing. Jaq looked up, surprised. What he saw startled him, in the space of a few seconds, the entire clearing was filled with fog. Jaq swore, standing up. Then, out of the fog, flew a small, red dragon.

"White Fang! You came back!" Jaq said, clutching the Terror. The fog soon cleared, showing the seven dragon riders on their dragons.

"White Fang said you wanted to talk to us." said Ratchet.

"I do… I guess." Jaq stated hesitantly.

"Well? What do you want to say?" asked Vlux, getting impatient.

"I want to come with you. There is nothing left for me here. I have lost my tribe, my wife, and my purpose. I want to come with you on your quest. Besides, now that I have White Fang, I won't be accepted into the other Viking tribes. If I come with you, I will belong. There is no other choice for me. Please, take me with you." Jaq said. It was obvious that he had been practicing the monologue.

"Very well, you can come." said Hiccup and Nash, simultaneously.

"Do you even know what we are trying to do?" asked Vlux.

"No." Jaq said, hanging his head.

"We are attempting to defeat the dragon queen herself. The Red Death."

"The Red Death?! I thought that the Red Death was only a bedtime story mothers told their children to keep them away from Dragon Island." Jaq said, astonished.

"No, the Red Death is real. Though we of the Creed wish it were otherwise." Said Ratchet.

"Shhhhhh! No outsider is to know of the Creed! That is the first rule. And we don't have a Forgetter Fang with us!" Nash chastised. A Forgetter Fang was a species of nano-dragon; their stinger contained venom that erased recent memory. The Forgetter Fang was used by the Creed to keep its existence a secret.

"The Creed?" asked Jaq, confused.

"Oh Great! Now we have to tell him." Nash said, exasperated.

"Sorry!" said Ratchet.

"The Creed is an organization that protects dragons from humans." Hiccup explained.

"And Vice-Versa." Reminded Nash.

"Right. The Creed is made up of both dragons and humans. They train together as one. This is because of the bonding process that Nash explained earlier."

"OH! Ok." Said Jaq.

"WHAT!? You hear the best kept secret in the archipelago, and all you can say is 'oh, ok'!" Nash exploded.

"Jeez, calm down Nash!" said Elizabeth.

"Yeah, there is no reason to flip out." Klara agreed.

"Fine." Nash stalked off, heading for Killer.

"So, when do we leave?" asked Jaq.

"Now." Said Nash, rejoining the conversation.

"Why? There is no rush." Said Vlux.

"Oh yes there is, what little remains of the Hungrian tribe is climbing the hill, they will be upon us in about five minutes."

The group jumped up, running around and drawing their weapons. If they couldn't get out in time, it would come down to a fight. Nash, Hiccup, Carl, Ratchet, Vlux, Elizabeth, and Klara all jumped on their dragons. Nash pulled Jaq up on Killer's back.

"You won't get anywhere on that dragon!" he said; "No offense White Fang."

In response, White Fang went up and pulled down Nash's black hood, exposing his face. Nash swore; the Creed was never supposed to show their faces in the presence of those who do not belong. Nash pulled his hood up quick as lightning, and just like that, the eight of them were just a cloud, racing away from the Isle of Hungria.

After seceral hours of traveling, Jaq spoke up;

"Are you planning on visiting the witch?"

"Witch? What Witch?" Nash asked, alarmed.

"The Witch that lives on that small island up ahead." Jaq said, pointing to a small speck of land a little to their starboard side.

"I think we could make a short stop." Hiccup responded.

Together, the group dove for the tiny island. When they landed, they began walking until they came upon a small cottage.

"So, should we knock?" Asked Nash.

"I guess." Jaq responded. But when Nash raised his hand to rap on the door, the door swung open on its own. Inside was a small old women. She turned and said;

"Why hello there! I've been expecting you!"

"YOU!" shouted Vlux, taking a step backward.

"Vlux you know her?"

"Do you remember what I told you about how I joined the Creed?"

"Yeah,"

"Well, this is one of the witches that I was talking about."

**END**

**A/N: I am sooo sorry, to both EDT and 92firedemon; apparently, when I typed up your OC requests onto my USB, I accidently put EDT's name on both documents! O.o So yeah, sorry. Anyway, thank you again for all of your support. As always, please R NO FLAMES!**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD

**A/N: Sorry this chappie is a bit late; I just couldn't really decide what to do with it. I hope it is good.**

**START**

"Well, this is one of the witches I was talking about." Vlux proclaimed.

"WHAT!?" Vlux's friends gasped.

"Yes. I think it is time you heard the whole story. But I warn you; it is a long one."

"Well, you do have all the time in the world!" said the witch.

Nash, Hiccup, Klara, Carl, Ratchet, Elizabeth and Jaq sat down on stools within the witch's hut.

"Well go ahead! Make yourself comfortable why don't ya'!" suggested the witch sarcastically.

"Anyway," interrupted Vlux. "It all started three months after I was born."

The other seven leaned forward expectantly.

"When I was three, dragons raided my village; a fairly common event. But this raid was different; they raided for revenge. Several months earlier, my father; chief of the tribe, lead a war party to an island where dragons had been known to roost. The small group killed every single dragon, leaving none left; not even the hatchlings were spared. These dragons; the dragons that were raiding my village that is; had come to avenge the colony that my father had wiped out. My tribe fought fiercely, but the dragon horde was too much; they overcame us with ease. For every dragon a Viking killed, three more took its place. Finally, when all seemed lost, two witches appeared in the midst of the battle, these two witches began casting spells at the oncoming dragons; killing thousands. The lizards fell from the sky like Thor's thunderbolts; their blood coming down like rain. After the raid, my tribe threw a feast in honor of the two witches. However, during the feast, one of my father's friends attempted to poison the witches. Only the sheerest luck saved them; the goblet was knocked over, showing the black poison that hid within the drink. The two witches were furious; they cursed my tribe. They took one of the recently killed dragons, and removed his skull. They filled the skull with the blood of a human, and laid a spell on it. Then, the two spell casters threw the skull into the middle of the village. Where the skull landed, Death followed. All those in the crowd died, including my mother. The Witches then began firing incantations at all the other members of the tribe, killing them instantly. My father, knowing that they would not spare an infant, cut open my mother's body and hid me within her corpse. I stayed there for days, oddly never getting hungry. On the fourth day, a small, infant Toxic Nightshade pulled open the body, revealing me. This Nightshade was Arellius. Together, we stayed in the burned out husk of my village until the Order found me. The Order immediately realized that the Nightshade and I had bonded, and they accepted us into the Creed. Since then, I trained in potions and chemistry; Alchemy, if you will; for I wanted to take my revenge on the two witches that had taken away my family. Finally, after years of searching, I found the perfect poison; it is completely undetectable by magic, taste, smell, or sight. It is flawless; and I was planning to find the two witches and poison them with it, but it looks like that isn't going to happen." Vlux narrated.

"And you were one of those witches?" asked Elizabeth, turning toward the Witch.

"Yes, I was. I am Harley. Witch of the Southern seas. The other conjurer with me on that night was my twin sister, Marley; Witch of the Northern seas. We went to your island that night because our crystal balls predicted a massive spilling of blood in that area. They also predicted the hapless slaughter of innocents. My sister and I had to step in." The witch answered.

"YOU 'SLAUGHTERED' MY ENTIRE VILLAGE!" Vlux shouted, standing up.

"I apologize for that. We were merely taking revenge on those that had attempted to kill us."

"Fine." Vlux turned away, walking out of the hut.

"What did you mean by you've been expecting us?" asked Nash suddenly.

"You are the chosen seven," she looked at Jaq. "And friends." She finished disdainfully.

"What do you mean 'and friends'?" asked Jaq.

"You are not one of the Creed. Thus, you are merely a guest on this quest."

"HEY! No, Jaq has become part of the quest by order of me; leader of this journey." Hiccup said, standing.

"I meant no offense; I merely meant that in the prophecy, it states that only seven are to kill the Queen."

"What is this prophecy that you keep referring to?" asked Carl.

"Thousands of years ago, a prophecy was told. It said that someday seven humans will discover the bond that can be formed between dragons and humans. These seven would rise up, and defeat the great Dragon Queen; the Red Death. However, the prophecy never mentioned an eighth tamer of dragons. The mentioned dragons were two Smokebreaths, a Toxic Nightshade, a Boneknapper, a Changewing, a Skrill, and a Nightfury. A Terror was never mentioned. I only assumed that there were only seven, but now it appears that there are indeed eight. Maybe one of you will die, but for now, you are the Chosen Ones, the one to end the dictatorship of the Red Death."

"How do you know?" asked Hiccup quietly.

"I know because prophecies are never wrong. I would head to the island called Berk; its tribe is a violent one, but inviting to strangers. They are the most powerful tribe in the archipelago, but I must warn you; they hate dragons more than any other Viking tribe. Beware. Your dragons must never be spotted. I will give you provisions and medical potions for your trip."

"We do not need your potions, hag." Vlux said, re-entering the cottage.

"Fine, but I would suggest you go; you have a lot of ground to cover, and not a lot of time in which to do it."

The Eight companions climbed aboard their dragons, and as one, lifted off into the night.

"REMEMBER!" called Harley, "YOU ARE THE CHOSEN EIGHT!"

**END**

**A/N: Anyway, sorry for the late chapter, I just couldn't get on yesterday. Also, sorry it is short. Anyway, I hope you like it! In the next chapter (should be up by tomorrow or the next day) They will finally go to Berk! Anywho, Please R&R, NO FLAMES.**


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD or any characters associated with it

**A/N: WOO! WE ARE FINALLY GOING TO BERK!**

**START**

"YOU ARE THE CHOSEN, UM... EIGHT!" Harley's words rang through the night. The seven dragons lifted off of the tiny island of the witch, and set a course for Berk.

"So what is the plan for when we get to Berk?" asked Nash, in his usual position beside Hiccup.

"When the island comes into view, we will disguise ourselves as a cloud, and search for a place to land. We have to land in an area where there are no bystanders. If the dragons are spotted, it will all be over. We will then go into the village, posing as fishermen. Jaq will have to borrow a spare cloak; no one would believe he was a fisherman traipsing along in that armor. We will say we are just passing through, trying to gather supplies. We will say we are from the island of Dreec, far away to the North. They will never think otherwise."

"What if they ask us for fish? Or to see our boat? What then?"

"We will say our boat was lost at sea. If they ask for fish, we could always just get the dragons to fish for us; they are much more efficient at fishing then we are." At this, Toothless and Killer swelled with pride, and the seven dragons flew on.

Roughly an hour later, a large land mass appeared before them: Berk. Berk was covered in mountains; there were two in the dead center of the island. The cluster of cottages that made up the village was gathered around the waterfront; where there was easy access to the fish that the villagers relied on for food. Most of the houses were new, proving that the village suffered constantly from dragon raids. The trees around the village were burned and charred, showing recent dragon activity. The huts in the village were arranged strategically; the town was built on tiers, with higher ranking families farther up the hill the village was situated on. At the top of the hill was a large house with a carving of a dragon on it. The house was the biggest in the village: The chief's house. The Smokebreaths moved to the sides of the group and began to produce the fog that would camouflage their party. The dragons began spiraling down, heading for a small cove near the eastern end of the island; it was far enough away from the village to avoid wandering Vikings, but close enough to get to the community in a reasonable amount of time. After they land, they begin to unpack their belongings, setting up tents and creating a quickly removable camp. Building their camp in such a way provided them with an easy method of escape if something was to go wrong. The tents would collapse instantly, folding neatly into bags on the floor. Everything else could be left behind. After they had made their camp, the eight of them donned their cloaks (making sure to hide their various weapons) and set off for the village.

Astrid was taking a stroll; she was top of the Berk Academy For Teaching Young Vikings to Fight Dragons; or B.A.F.T.Y.V.F.D. These midday walks helped her relax. She was just walking through the woods for exercise; afterwards, she would head to her boyfriend Snotlout's house for the rest of the day. SNAP! A twig somewhere to her right suddenly cracked. Astrid whirled toward the noise. What she found was nothing near what she had been expecting. She had been expecting a dragon; those were always wandering around Berk's forest, most had been left behind from raids because they were injured and of no further use, but some lived in the woods. What she found was something completely different. Eight hooded figures were making their way through the forest towards the village. She swore; the last time hooded figures had been seen on Berk, the chief's newborn son had been taken away. She didn't remember it, but tales were still told about the day that dragons rained from the sky, with Viking warriors on their backs. Astrid turned toward the village and ran, determined to reach it before the cloaked strangers. Maybe they knew something about the disappearance of Harold._ 'Wait, no; his name was Hiccup I think. Yeah, definitely Hiccup.' _If she, Astrid Hofferson, could uncover the truth about that night; she would be a hero. She ran toward the village, knowing that she had to inform Stoick about the strangers.

"STOICK!" Astrid yelled, running into the chief's hut, "STRANGERS! IN THE WOODS! Theywerewearing cloakswithraisedhoodstheywerealmostcompletelysilen tyoucouldn'tevenhearthem!" Astrid said, talking so fast that her words jumbled together and became almost undecipherable.

"Woah! Slow down lass! Now, what is this about strangers and cloaks?" asked Stoick, turning towards her.

"Well, I was walking through the woods and I looked to my right. There were eight figures, each wearing a cloak."

"So? It could have been anyone?"

"Yes. But these figures looked exactly like the ones that my parents tell us about: The ones that took your son." She said quietly.

"Those demons are back!?" Stoick said, spitting with rage. He ran out into the village and called the Vikings to gather.

"People! Nearly sixteen years ago, a group of dragons attacked us. With them were several humans, who dared to side with those foul beasts! These demons attacked our village, slaughtered our friends and family, and took my son. Now these monsters are back! Only ten minutes ago, Astrid Hofferson, best student in the Berk Academy for Teaching Young Vikings to Fight Dragons, saw eight cloaked figures moving towards the village. We must defend our homes from these abominations! Fellow Vikings, TO ARMS! DEFEND YOUR HOMES! DEFEND YOUR FAMILIES! THE MOMENT THOSE TRAITORS TO OUR RACE STEP FOOT IN THIS VILLAGE, WE WILL TEAR THEM APART!" Stoick shouted. The assembled Vikings cheered, and then ran home to grab weapons and armor. Not five minutes later, a horde of fully armed Viking warriors stood in the town square, ready for battle.

Hiccup and Nash led the party through the forests, the group remained absolutely silent, the only noise was one time that Klara accidentally stepped on a fallen branch. After roughly an hour, the group began to hear voices coming from up ahead, and they knew that they were nearing the village. Then, suddenly, the trees ended. There was no warning. Immediately, twenty spears were jabbed at the eight, behind the twenty spearmen stood a thicket of swordsmen and archers. The Chosen Eight raised their arms in surrender, albeit begrudgingly. Then, a large bear of a man stepped though the crowd. He was huge, larger even than a gronckle! The man stepped forward, and raised his head.

"I am Stoick the Vast, leader of the Hairy Hooligan Tribe! What are your names, why are you here, and where do you come from?" He said, voice crashing over their ears like a giant waterfall. Hiccup stepped forward.

"We are on a mission to stop the great Queen of Dragons. Where we are from is no concern to you, Viking. Our names carry no meaning, but if it pleases you, these are Nash Nordsbreath IV, Carl Zerris, Elizabeth Atlas, Jaq Joliasson, Vlux the Vile, Klara Lee, and Ratchet Rogers." He said, pointing to each of them in turn.

"And what is your name savage?" asked Stoick in disdain.

"Do not call me savage, you barbarian! But my name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third!" Said Hiccup, straitening. The crowd gasped, whispers spreading like wildfire.

"That is impossible!" shouted Stoick

"It is not, it is the truth, how could it possibly be impossible?" asked Nash.

"Because, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third," he paused "was taken by a group of savages that were dressed identically to you."

"Well, if that is true, which I'm not saying it is…" started Nash.

"Then I am your son." finished Hiccup.

"I'm sorry, but you ceased being my son when you became one of them." Stoick gestured at Nash, Carl, Jaq, Ratchet, Elizabeth, and Klara. "You are no longer my son. You are NOT Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, Hope and Heir of the Harry Hooligan Tribe!"

**END**

**A/N: Ooooh… Thrilling isn't it? I am soooo sorry that this took so long, but what with finals and everything... Anyway, I'm just glad that we finally made it to Berk. Is anyone else surprised that Astrid is dating Snotlout? I don't know how that happened, it just came out while I was writing! Can I get a poll going in reviews on whether or not they should stay a while in Berk? I don't care if you are a guest, please vote anyway. If there are double votes, they still count because I have no idea if it is you or not! Anyhow, Please R&R NO FLAMES!**


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: do I really still have to do this? Any who, I don't own HTTYD.

**A/N: Thank you so much for yer reviews! That was the most reviews I have ever gotten. Thanks!**

**START**

**NASH'S POV**

"Leave this village. You are not welcome here." Stoic's voice rang out through the town center. I cringed; we were not off to a very good start. The plan was to come into town without anyone noticing us. Then we were supposed to buy their supplies and get out. This would be a problem.

"We merely wish for supplies, the moment we have our provisions we will be on our way." Hiccup stated, attempting to be diplomatic.

"How are you planning on leaving?"

"We have a boat on the other side of the island." I said, stepping forward. "So will you give us the supplies?"

"No." Stoic said.

"So what are you going to do? Imprison us? You don't have the power." I said pulling out my flail. The rest of our group also drew their weapons.

"Do you really wish to fight an entire tribe of warriors?" Stoic laughed.

"You have no idea what you're up against." I stated; the Vikings charged, and together we leapt forward to fight the Vikings.

"STOP!" shouted a sudden voice to my right. I stopped my flail just before it brained some idiot with a bucket on his head; he was just standing there blabbering about eggs.

To my right, a girl stepped from the crowd of Vikings.

"Do not fight." She said quietly.

"AMENDA! GET BACK TO YER HUT! THESE SAVAGES ARE DANGEROUS!" Stoic roared.

"Oh no, the short weedy kid with swords is going to kill me. Oh whatever am I going to do? Someone please save me." She said with dry sarcasm.

"AMENDA! GET BACK TO YER HUT!"Stoic roared, turning away from Vlux, who he had been fighting.

"Or what? You'll feed me to the dragons?" she countered, responding in her earlier tone.

"NO, I'LL TIE YOU UP AND PUT YOU IN THE OCEAN!" Stoic kept shouting. Amenda shivered, and she retreated and whimpered, suddenly lapsing from her original provocative state. Amenda backed away from Stoic. As she withdrew, she bumped into Ratchet, who jumped back. Without seeming to think, Amenda grabbed his arm, pulled him over her head and slammed him into the ground. At the end of her motion, she had him lying on his back with a knife at his throat.

"Owwwww… Why would you do that?" Ratchet whined.

"You shouldn't have been behind me." She retorted, before standing and walking to a hut that stood by itself in the middle of a clearing.

"Now that that's out of the way… get them!" Stoic shouted, and our group was seized from behind by several big, burly men. Ratchet, Klara, Carl, Vlux, Jaq, Elizabeth, and I prepared to kill them, before we saw Hiccup shaking his head. We quieted, and the Vikings dragged us towards a large building that obviously served as a jail. We were all thrown in a cell with ten beds. The Vikings gave us fish and mead. We were disarmed, they took everything; even Jaq's armor. The bone whistle I had made for Killer was taken too. Then the Vikings left. Occasionally some of the viking teens would come in. A fat one named Fishlegs came in about an hour after we were thrown in. He seemed skittish and shy; he would just stand back and stare at us, occasionally taking notes in a journal. he seemed to be muttering about hit points and stamina. over time, other vikings also came through. And time passed on.

* * *

**seven days later**

"Well, this is just great, a whole week, wasted! Oh, Odin; what will the order think!" Vlux shouted, "Why didn't we fight? We could have easily taken them!"

"Yes, but if we killed them we would not be able to try and educate them in the ways of dragons." Hiccup argued.

"Well we can't exactly 'educate' them in here now can we? Besides, we still could have killed them; it doesn't matter if one tribe of Vikings perishes. There are hundreds of tribes just like it all over this archipelago; most of which are unaware of each other! One tiny and obscure tribe in the middle of nowhere doesn't matter." Vlux snorted.

"That is where you're wrong." Hiccup said quietly "This is _my _tribe. We will not obliterate it."

"Listen to Hiccup; he _is _the leader of the quest." I argued, standing up to face Vlux.

"Thank you Nash; and we are _NOT _killing this tribe."

"Thanks, but I think that we can handle ourselves from a group of hooded freaks." We whirled around to see Amenda sitting at the window. One of the bars had been neatly sliced open, leaving a gap in the window large enough for a small Viking.

"Why are you here?" I asked, rising.

"I came to talk. Stoic didn't really give you a fair trial. So tell me; why are you really here?"

"It doesn't matter. So if you will just let us through, we'll be on our way." Jaq said, pushing past her towards the window and freedom. Amenda suddenly pulled a knife out of her vest and threw it at Jaq. The knife went through his black cloak and then embedded itself in the wall behind him. Three more knifes soon followed, effectively trapping him against the wall. Jaq squirmed, attempting to free himself from the knives. The rest of us began standing up.

"I will do the same for each and every one of you. Sit down." we sat down.

"Now please, answer my question."

* * *

**AMENDA'S POV**

I watched as the seven cloaked figures sat down. Then they pulled down their hoods. I drew in a breath.

'_They're teens! They can't be much older than me.' _I thought. I put down my knives.

"Now tell me. Why are you here?"

"We told you, we are here to gather supplies!" shouted the one on the wall. I threw a knife at him. It hit right where I aimed it; just next to his face. Needless to say, he shut up.

"That is a lie! I already checked all over the coast; there is no boat. How did you get here and why did you come?" I pulled a dagger from my belt and brandished it. "And don't lie! No more warning shots! The next one is going through flesh."

"No. We have no reason to fear you." One of the teenagers said standing. He had black hair and brown eyes; he was average height and was tan.

"Nash! What are you doin'? She is the one with daggers; we have squat." whispered the one on the wall.

"No, we have a weapon." said the standing one. He went over to the water basin.

'_Oh Thor! What is he planning on doing?' _I thought. _'He can't know about my hydrophobia already!'_

"Let us out." He said, turning towards me.

"No. You have no power over me." I stated hesitantly.

"Yes I do. If I recall correctly, you don't like water. Am I right?" he mocked

"No. I am perfectly fine." I said, stepping away from him.

"Prove it. If you can sit in this water basin for a minute; we will tell you our purpose."

"Nash! What are you doing? She cannot know of our purpose here!" the one on the wall warned

"Do not worry she will not be able to complete the task." The one named Nash assured. I raised my head, walking towards the basin. I climbed in, but the moment my knees touched the water I squealed, leaping from the horrible wetness. I heard commotion outside. The paler of the teens swore, pulling a vial out of his cloak.

'_How did he get that vial? They were supposed to be disarmed!' _I thought, stepping back. Voices outside betrayed the presence of my tribe. Suddenly, a knife was pulled from my own belt and pressed against my neck.

"Don't move." A voice behind me whispered. It sounded like the one they seemed to call Nash.

"AMENDA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?" cried Stoic as he came into the room.

"Don't move or her head comes off." hissed Nash from behind me. Stoic froze, noticing the knife against my neck.

"Let her go." He said, voice trembling with silent anger.

"I will; but first, I have three demands."

"What are they?" asked Stoic.

"The first is simple; return our weapons." Nash stated simply. The multiple weapons were brought forth. Each teenager picked up their respective instrument two of them picked up long, powerful bows. Another sheathed twin swords in an 'X' on his back. A small girl picked up a broad sword that was nearly as tall as she was. The one that I had pinned to the wall was freed by one of his friends, and he picked up a katana and sheathed it in his belt. The last of them picked up a long staff with curved blades at each end. Only a flail was still on the ground; it was picked up by a short weedy kid with a mop of brown hair.

"Wha' else do ya' want?" asked Gobber; the crippled Viking stood in the doorway next to Stoic.

"I wish for the provisions we need to be placed by the forest. NOW!" Nash demanded from behind me. Gobber opened his mouth and muttered something to Stoic about 'runnin' these savages through' but Stoic seemed to argue back. Nash tightened his hold so that the knife held against my throat began drawing blood. Gobber turned and spoke quickly to Mulch and Bucket, who were standing behind him. The two turned and ran toward the village.

"And lastly, no one is to follow us into the forest; we will be watching. At the first sign of a tail, we will kill her." Stated the one who was holding me. Stoic readily agreed. The one that was holding the vial earlier drew it back out, raising it above his head and looking expectantly at the one behind me; Nash.

"NOW VLUX!" Nash shouted. The vile was violently thrown to the floor, the moment it hit the ground it shattered, causing a huge cloud of smoke to fill the room. When the cloud covered us completely, Nash began moving backward, forcing me to come with them. The moment we were clear, Nash slung me over his shoulder and began running towards the woods.

**END**

**A/N: Woooohoooo! Summer vacation has begun! I will try to get chapters out every other day if not every day from now on. Well, that all happened quickly; I mean, what with all the prison stuff. Anyway, Thank you to cuzyolorite for her OC; Amenda. Wow, we now have nine main characters! That is a lot. I would like to thank pr0d1gy104 for BETA reading. I bet you're wondering how they are going to stay on Berk; well guess what? They might not! Will they flee? Will they stay? Who knows? *I DO* please R&R!**


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: HTTYD is not owned by me. (though I wish it were.)

**A/N:Ok, for this chapter, I want to build up on the dragons themselves. For the rest of the story, I will be using this key for interactions between characters;**

**Human Speech: **"This is a sample of text"

**Dragon speech: "This is a sample of text"**

**Thought: **_'This is a sample of text'_

**START**

THE RIDERS

Eight figures dashed through the forest, jumping over tree stumps and fallen logs. Cloaks flapped behind them, making the eight teens look like banshees from a long forgotten age. One of the figures had a short Viking teen slung over his shoulder. Occasionally the lead teen would glance backwards to check for a tail. They kept running until they came to a cliff. When they arrived they halted; stopping so quickly that they slid until they were a mere foot from the ledge.

"I think that this is where we part ways." Nash grunted, taking the teen from his shoulder and placing her on her feet. The eight cloaked ones turned, and ran back through the forest.

The eight entered the cove where they had left the dragons; it was empty.

* * *

**(A/N: ok, so this section of the chapter is about the dragons.)**

* * *

KILLER'S POV

SEVERAL DAYS AGO

'_The riders have been gone too long. They were to be out for one sun. It has now been six suns. We must find them.' _I thought, rising onto my hind legs. The multitude of bones I had gathered as armor ground and scraped against each other. I had no idea how other dragons could walk around so unprotected; when I hatched, the first thing my mother taught me was how to use my spit to fasten the bones to my body. I turned to Toothless, eyeing his unarmored body with disdain.

"**Toothless, our no-wings have been gone for far longer than was planned. Something went wrong."**I said to the dark dragon.

"**Killer, our no-wings are much stronger than normal no-wings. They can handle themselves. It would ruin everything if we were to look for them." **My friend assured me. But I was still uneasy.

'_Yes, our no-wings are powerful; but can they match an entire tribe of warriors?' _I thought.

"**They have been gone for six suns. We must locate them."**I argued, turning once again to the Nightfury. **"If our presence here was to be discovered, the no-wings would kill us with their steel-claws and talon-sticks. We must move."**I urged, hoping that the Nightfury would listen to me for once.

"**Vlux could be harmed! I will kill the no-wings if they have harmed him. We must begin the search immediately!"**suggested Arellius. The purple and black dragon had been eavesdropping as usual. Apparently the lack of his rider had pushed his limits; Arellius was never too far away from Vlux, and if so, not by choice.

"**Arellius, I am sure that our no-wings are safe. We would have felt something over The Bond if something was wrong." **Toothless attempted to reassure Arellius.

"**I think that we should send out a search party to locate the riders."**I suggested, trying to ease the tension. By now, the rest of the dragons had started gravitating towards us. Soon, we were all assembled around a small pool at the base of the cove.

"**If we split up into teams of two or three, we will be able to cover more ground. Spectre, you and White Fang search the no-wing camp; you can use your size and camouflage abilities to sneak around. Angel and Mytho; check the south side of the island; you can use your cloud cover to hide in the fog over there. Thunderbolt and Arellius check the caves and forests. Toothless and I will wait here in case they return." **I directed.**"OK? Good. Now go! Remember, they good have made camp somewhere and gotten lost. Or one of them could be injured. They could be anywhere."**The six dragons rose in flight; they partnered up and flew in the directions they had been assigned.

**END**

**A/N: yes, I know, it is a really short chapter; about ½ the length of usual, but I had a bicycle accident and I bent my radius, (That is the bigger bone in the forearm) so I can't really type. Also, that seemed like a good place to stop. OC's are now officially closed. I will be taking a little bit of time off so that my arm can heal properly, I'm sorry, but doctor's orders (ugh). I hope all of you enjoy your summer vacations. (Except for those in the southern hemisphere, who are currently enjoying winter break.)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I have no connection to HTTYD. I am SOOOOOO sorry for such a late chapter, but I was unable to type this chapter for a long time; that is, until my cast came off. Then I, um… Kind of forgot about it. Then, I had the absolute worst case of writer's block! Anyway, here it is.**

**START**

TOOTHLESS AND KILLER

Six shapes rose from the cove. They scattered; flying off in different directions. Behind them, two dragons waited in the clearing.

"**So now we wait." **Killer stated, already impatient for the dragons return. He stood and walked to the pond in the middle of the clearing. After drinking he turned to the Night Fury hanging from a tree by his tail.

"**There is no need to be that way Killer; our Bonded are safe. The Bond informs us of all of their injuries. None of us have felt anything serious. Stop worrying." **Toothless chastised, slinking out of the tree to rest on a large rock by the pond.

"**It's all well and good for you. Hiccup is safe; they wouldn't kill the chief's son. Nash on the other hand..." **Killer retorted; worry and fright turning him unusually irritable.

"**You know?!" **asked Toothless, astonished. He stood up to face the larger dragon.

"**We are brothers, Toothless. You could not hide the truth forever. Besides, several moons ago the Order informed me and Nash of Hiccup's past."**

"**Did the Order tell you why they took him? And why they did not inform him?"**

"**The only reason they gave us was that if Hiccup was informed, it would alter his fate; and the foreseen future would never come to pass."**

"**Foreseen future?" **

"**Yes. The prophecy; you know, about the 'chosen one; Rider of the Fury'."**

"**What do you mean 'Rider of the Fury'?" **

"**You didn't know? There has only been one Bonded Night Fury ever; you. Thousands of years ago, a dying Fury came to the Order with an egg. Right before she died, she entrusted this egg to the Order. This egg was thought to contain the last Night Fury in all of existence; you."**

"**Wait; I'm the **_**last**_** Night Fury?" **Toothless questioned, surprise filling his voice.

"**Well, many dragons and even some Nowings believe that there are more Furies out there. They also think that Hiccup will be the one to find the other Furies."**

"_**Other**_** Night Furies?"**

"**Yes, the Nowings believe that somewhere, there is an island of Night Furies. The Order told us that once; a voyage was made across the big-water to find this 'Isle of the Night'. Not a single Nowing survived. If they did find the Isle of the Night, then the other Night Furies obviously do not like company." **Toothless settled himself again on the rock, looking very disappointed.

"**What if there is no island?"**

"**Then they must have crashed or been attacked by a Flurry." **Killer said, trying to cheer up his friend. Flurries are small packs of dragons that are easily enraged.

"**Do you really think that a Flurry could take down a Nowing fleet?"**

"**It depends on the Flurry." **Killer answered darkly.

"**Ooookaay…" **Toothless said, drawing out the word. The two dragons fell into silence as tension suddenly and inexplicably filled the cove. The silence lasted for hours, neither one of them willing to break it.

"**What shall we do while we wait for the others?" **asked Toothless suddenly. The sun was falling below The-Line-Of-Land, signaling the fast-approaching night.

"**We could go hunting, or we could find a local Flurry to ask for information about this tribe of Nowings." **Killer suggested.

"**Fine, we will search for a Flurry. I believe I saw several Nadders flying in the cluster of rock pillars in the cove."**

"**When shall we leave?"**

"**Immediately." **Toothless answered. With that, two dragons rose from Raven's Point. They wheeled before shooting towards the Maze of Rocks. Unbeknownst to them, a lone figure watched them leave from the mountainside. The Viking stroked his beard before turning and walking back to his hut on the mountain side.

* * *

SPECTRE AND WHITE FANG

"**What next? Are we gonna hunt? Ooh! Ooh! Can we go steal from the no-wings? Stealth mission! This is sooo much fun! I love Stake-outs!" **The tiny dragon whirled around the forest, squealing excitedly.

"**WILLYOU SHUT UP!" **Spectre shouted at White Fang as the Terror flew around his head. **"The Nowings could hear you and kill us both! So shut your mouth." **The small dragon landed instantly on a nearby tree, looking subdued. The two dragons slipped towards the village, watching the Nowings scramble about. They collected fish, talked with one another, and otherwise occupied themselves. Two small Nowings stood in a ring of other Nowings. They each held a sword, with which they would charge at each other and try to hit each other. On a small hill on the dragons' left was a small nest that was set apart from all the other nests. Spectre sniffed the air, his tongue slithered out of his mouth like a serpent from its hole to taste the scent before it entered his nostrils. He recognized many smells; He could smell the acrid stench of No-wings, the smell of decaying fish, of fire, of food, of trees, of the riders, of stone, of the oce- wait, the riders?

He sniffed again, turning his head to help guide the scent into his nostrils. Yes, he could definitely smell his bonded, along with the other riders. Spectre turned to inform White Fang, but the small red dragon had vanished. Spectre whirled back to the Nowing village, and saw the Terror flying madly at the prison where their partners were being held.

Two of the Nowings spotted White Fang, and gave chase.

"**NO!"** Spectre charged forward, bowling over the two Nowings. As he did this, five others became aware of the terror and came charging toward the dragons. Spectre grabbed White Fang and ran, heading for the woods. The two dragons were gone seconds before a Nowings sword slashed through the place they had been occupying. Spectre fled through the forest, only to realize that the Nowings had not given chase. Spectre slowed down, spitting out White Fang as he did so. The terror just whirled around and spat at him.

"**What did you do that for?" **The small dragon hissed. **"The Riders were there! I could have gotten a message to them, or-or… or something!" **toward the end of the sentence, the dragon's angry words had acquired a more desperate, almost longing tone

"**You could have been killed! And where would that leave us huh? Jaq already doesn't trust us completely. If you died, we would be down a soldier and it would be all the harder to take down the Queen."**

"**I can take care of myself!" **

"**Pfft, Really? Against an entire horde of Nowings? They would have torn you apart."**

"**I-" **White Fang started. Then, realizing he was wrong, he looked down dejectedly.

"**Good, now that that's over, Can we continue?" **Spectre was moving even before finishing the sentence.

He headed to the other side of the village, where a lone hut stood at the top of a hill, looking down upon the other Nowing structures. The hut was average larger than any of the other Nowing dens. A window large enough for a dragon to fit through was installed on the roof. The hut had its own little garden, and a footpath led from the front entrance to the center of the village. As Spectre watched, a figure stepped out of it, tall and imposing. The Nowing had a long red beard, bushy and respectable. He was heavily muscled, so much so that it looked as if he wrestled Gronkles in his free time. The Nowing began walking around, barking orders to the other Nowings. '_That must be the Alpha' _Spectre thought.

"**I think that we have enough information now. We should return to the hollow and report." **Spectre announced. Before White Fang had time to argue, he swept upward, his massive wings propelling him at extreme speeds.

**END**

**A/N: I am SOOOOOO sorry for such a late chapter, but I was unable to type this chapter for a long time; that is, until my cast came off. Then I, um… Kind of forgot about it. Then, I had the absolute worst case of writer's block! Johnnylee; thank you for your comment on the fact that the dragons should know the difference between regular humans and those of the Creed, I didn't catch that. The main reason why I haven't really talked about the dragons was because I didn't know how your dragons acted. So, for those of you with OCs, I will need your dragon's personalities too. You can PM me or write a review. I am completely open to suggestions on dragon terminology. The chapter should be up in a couple of days. Sorry for the wait.**


	17. Chapter 17

THUNDERBOLT AND ARELLIUS

Arellius soared above the treetops, searching for the riders. He found no trace. He doubled back, shooting for the clearing where he and Thunderbolt had agreed to meet. When he got there, he immediately knew something was up. Thunderbolt was already there, snarling angrily at a cowering... um… _thing._ The Skrill had his hackles up, and was bunching his hind legs, preparing to leap upon the strange dragon and tear out its throat.

"**STOP!" **Arellius shouted, and he shot in front of Thunderbolt directly before he leaped. The Skrill dropped, startled at the Nightshade's sudden appearance. He advanced menacingly at Arellius, snarling. Arellius remained calm, staring up at the taller dragon without portraying any fear or unease. Thunderbolt reared up, making him appear larger and more threatening. Arellius merely turned away and walked to the cowering dragon on the other side of the clearing. The creature was still terribly frightened of the Skrill that had threatened it. Now that Arellius had more time to observe it, the creature was even stranger than he had thought. It looked almost like a Sharkworm, but was sleeker and more refined, without the brutish and bloodthirsty characteristics. It was obviously a water dragon, but what could it be doing so far from the ocean?

"**What is your name?" **Thunderbolt asked, still with an underlying tone of anger.

"**I am Sylia." **She said. **"And who are you?"**

"**I am Arellius, and of course, you've met Thunderbolt."**

The two glared at each other. Tension seemed to crackle in the air. Eager to break its spell, Arellius decided to continue the discussion.

"**What **_**are **_**you? I have never seen a dragon of your species before. Are you a new breed? A sub-species of the Sharkworm, perhaps?" **he asked, intrigued.

"**I… I… I don't know what I am. I was different than the rest of my Flurry," **here, she was cut off by Thunderbolt, who had gotten over his earlier aggression and was now just as curious as Arellius as to the species of this strange dragon.

"**Your Flurry, huh? And what was this Flurry comprised of?" **He asked.

"**Sharkworms. Anyway, because I was different than the rest of my pack, they abused and teased me saying that I was a **_**'deformity," **_**a mistake. The only reason they kept me close by is because they didn't trust me, they thought that by keeping me in their Flurry, I would stay loyal to them and not harm them or something- or-other. Finally, I had had enough; I fled, leaving my Flurry behind. I traveled for days, with them on my tail. I never rested, I never slept, and I never stopped. Finally, today, I came upon this island, where I was immediately attacked by an extremely territorial Thunderdrum, who threw me from the water. I panicked, for I had never been out of the ocean before. It took me several seconds to realize that I could **_**breathe, **_**I had no idea I had lungs, and as I was relishing in this newfound experience, this Thunderdrum dived at me and emitted a sonic blast. Before it hit. **_**He**_**" **here she paused again and gestured toward Thunderbolt. She then continued, _**"**_**Swooped down, grabbed me, and brought me here, where he began pestering me as to my origins, when I refused he attacked me, demanding answers."**

"**Yes, Thunderbolt is impatient at the best of times. Honestly, you get used to it."**

"**HEY!" **Thunderbolt exclaimed, indignant.

"**Oh shut up." **Arellius said, without even glancing at him. The strange dragon yawned, exhausted.

"**You must be tired, after your journey. Lie down and rest, there is a cave nearby. In fact, we should all sleep, night will soon fall, and strange things come out at night. I will take the first watch."**

"**Fine, but wake me at Highest-Moon." **Thunderbolt said, lumbering off in the direction of the cave. Sylia followed him, afraid to be left alone in the dark forest. Before she left however, she turned and looked at Arellius, who had curled up, his eyes the only things that showed he was a dragon and not an oddly shaped bush or log.

"**What do we need to have a watch for?" **she asked. It seemed an idiotic inquiry to Arellius, and he was about to make a sharp retort when he remembered that this would be her very first night sleeping out of the water.

"**We must be wary of Flurries whose territory we may have unknowingly invaded. Also, there may be Nowings about."**

"**Nowings?"**

"**You don't know of the Nowings?"**

"**No, I don't, I spent most of my time in deep waters, far from any land."**

"**Nowings are small, roughly the size of half a wing. They are small, and on their own they pose no threat. But in groups, they can easily overwhelm even the strongest of dragons. I find it hard to believe that you have never heard of them."**

"**Hmm... Now that I think of it, m****aybe I have but I have merely forgotten it. In any event, thank you for helping me."**

"**Any dragon would have done the same. Now go, we will talk more in the morning, when we fly to meet the others."**

"**Others? What do you mean? Do you belong to a Flurry? I had thought that you were rogues."**

"**Yes, we belong to a Flurry… of sorts. Now go, you will need your rest. We must fly to the other side of the island."**

"**But… um… well…"**

"**What?"**

"**I um…" **here she lowered her voice so that she was barely audible.** "I can't fly."**

"**WHAT!? What do you mean you can't fly! Every dragon knows how to fly!"**

"**I am a **_**water **_**dragon. It seemed trivial to my teacher to teach me to fly, she taught me to swim, but not to fly."**

"**Very well, we will teach you to fly tomorrow, and then we will meet the others in two suns."**

"**Ok, wake me before the sun."**

"**Alright." **As the she-dragon left, Arellius was mulling over something that she had said.

'_She said that her teacher hadn't taught her to fly, her_ teacher _not her mother, but her _teacher_.'_

Arellius continued his thinking all during his watch, until Highest-Moon, when he woke Thunderbolt, who took the second watch, and curled up to sleep.

* * *

The sun rose early, too early by Sylia's standards. She was rudely awoken by the Toxic Nightshade that she had met yesterday, what was his name again?

'_Oh yea, Arellius.' _She thought, remembering. Today he was supposed to be teaching her how to fly. She wondered again how he thought he could teach her to fly within a day.

"**Come on, we have to go if you want to learn to fly!" **The Skrill's voice echoed through the cave.

Groggily, Sylia stood, and began walking towards the mouth of the cave. The two other dragons were waiting outside for her.

"**Hurry up! We still have to get there you know. And since you can't fly, we have to walk."**

"**Well then we had better hurry, race you there!" **Sylia shouted over her shoulder, already on the move. She found that running was incredibly easy for her, it was almost like swimming! She was definitely in front of the two male dragons. When she was almost halfway there, a shadow past over her. She looked up, surprised to see Arellius flying above her.

"**CHEATER!" **She shouted, redoubling her speed. She continued running, not stopping until she came to the base of the slope. She paused, readying herself. Then, she shot up the mountain clawing her way up the sheer cliff.

_'At least I can beat that stupid Skrill.' _She thought.

When she reached the peak, she stopped dead, surprised. Somehow, Thunderbolt was already there.

"**How did you do that?" **She questioned the Skrill.

"**Do what?"**

"**How did you get in front of me without me seeing you?"**

"**Once Skrill's are above the cloud layer, they can travel as fast as lightning."**

"**So how are you guys planning to teach me?" **Sylia asked, looking up at the two larger dragons.

"**Well, we will first work on gliding. You extend your wings like this." **The purple and black dragon demonstrated the correct wing position.

"**Like this?" **Sylia asked, spreading her wings out to her sides.

"**Yes, but keep your wings higher and spread them out more. The air needs to catch here," **he pointed with his tail towards a pocket in her wing **"This is an air pocket; it will hold air and circulate it throughout your wing. This flow of air will keep you airborne for as long as you want; as long as you replenish the air every once-in-a-while." **

"**What about actual flight?"**

"**Not yet, you still need to learn how to position your rear and tail fins."**

"**What do they have to do with anything? I thought you used your wings to fly?"**

"**You do, but the rear and tail fins help you to steer and control, all wings do is keep you up."**

"**Isn't that the important bit?" **

"**What good is it to fly if you can't get where you are trying to go because you cannot stop yourself from crashing." **Thunderbolt's gruff voice cut through Arellius' and Sylia's conversation.

"**Then show me."**

"**Very well, in order to turn to the right, furl your right tail fin in and extend your left one upwards. With your rear fins, turn the left fin upwards and left fin downwards. To turn left, do exactly the opposite." **The Skrill turned demonstrating the correct posture. Sylia copied his tail position, and Arellius corrected her fins until they were arranged in the 'perfect' turning position.

"**Very good, now for propulsion."**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**I mean, you must learn to propel yourself through the air. It is very simple really, you flap with your wings pointing straight up and down to go up, you dip your wings forward to dive, and you flap front-to-back to go forward. Alright, now for practice."**

"**What the- WOAH!" **Sylia started to ask, before she was hit with a powerful shove from behind, sending her straight off of the cliff. Without her even thinking about it, her wings shot out, filling her air pockets with a rush of wind. She could feel the air swirling around under her wings, trapped. She tried shifting her tail experimentally. She flexed her tail in the configuration that would make her turn left and lurched violently to the left, making an abrupt 90o turn. _Well, so then it is more sensitive than I thought. _Sylvia decided, she turned her tail more carefully, this time going into a perfect bank.

"**You're a natural!" **came a voice from above her. She looked up, pleased to see Arellius and Thunderbolt falling in beside her.

"**Thank you." **She said, and slipped back, so that the three of them formed a triangle, with Arellius in the lead.

"**Anyway, we need to go and meet the others. Keep practicing your flying; along the way, Thunderbolt will give you some tips."**

"**What, but I-" **Thunderbolt began.

"**I'm sorry, was I unclear? I **_**said, **_**you will give her some tips. I did **_**not **_**say; Thunderbolt would you give her some tips? I said you would, thus, you will. Any questions? No? Good. Let's continue."**

**END**

**A/N: Woo! New dragon species! Anyway, please read and review. For all who are curious, Sylia looks kinda like a Night Fury. She is light blue, with four gill slits located directly below where her chin ends. She has a longer and sharper snout that tapers off towards her nostrils. She has a long pectoral fin on the side of each of her forelegs. She also has a rather large dorsal fin jutting out of the space directly between her wings. Her scales are smaller than dragons, about the same size as fish scales. Pr0d1gy104, please contact me, I was unable to get a hold of you, thus this chapter is un-BETA'd Anywho, please R&R, by the way, this is the longest chapter ever! If you have a comment about your OC's, please PM me. Thank you. **


End file.
